Alice's Lost Sisters
by KandiezCullen
Summary: Alice finds out that she has 3 other sisters from her human life. Will they remember Alice's human life? Will they want to? Will Alice even get to see them? All this is in "Alice's Lost Sisters"! This is my first fanfiction. I hope I do good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: News

**Alice's POV**

Throw…….Throw……Ohhhhh! KEEP! SO CUTE! Redoing my closet was a must right now. I have been wearing outfits twice! UGH! "ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!!!!" Bella's voice screamed to me. I smiled. Bella was so funny when she REALLY needed to tell me something. Then, I heard 16 rapid knocks on my door. "Come in Bella!" I shouted from my walk-in closet. In a second, Bella was grinning ear to ear right next to me in a pair of old jeans and an ugly, worn out white t-shirt. I groaned. "Bella PLEASE let me put you in some clothes that ACTUALLY look good!" Bella would usually now tell me there was nothing wrong with the way she was dressed. But, right now, she didn't even look like she heard me! I tossed her a "Bella Fashion Emergency" top to put on. It was a pink baby doll top with a belt around the waist. She put it on immediately. Right after her 5th vampire birthday, I put a boundary that if she comes in my room, she must be dressed appropriately. When she had it on, I smiled. That was better. "Now, what's up?" I asked her. She immediately perked back up. I loved to see her excited! "Well, I got REALLY bored on the internet, and I got more info on Miss Mary Alice Brandon! Guess what I found out!!!" I had to think about that. After I learned that my parents claimed me dead while I was admitted to the asylum, I stopped searching my past. So, that left the present! "I AM THE WORLD'S BEST SHOPPER!" I screamed totally kidding. Bella could tell too. "Nope! Do you need me to tell you?!?!" She asked surprised. Oh, I had forgotten to look to the future! I held up a finger to tell her to give me a minute.

"_OK, I was looking around, and I thought I would look around for my best friend, so when I looked up 'Brandon', there was 5 Brandon children from the same family! I knew it was you because I saw the names Cynthia Brandon and Mary Alice Brandon. AND, the dates of birth and……..death……were the same!" Bella says_

I gasped. "W-What were their names?" I stuttered unsteadily. A rare occurrence from me. "Their names ARE Alexandria, Marissa, and Zina." Bella said easily. I gasped. "You mean that they are STILL ALIVE?! They would have to be older." Bella then asked," Well, that is a given. Yes they are still alive. They are actually vampires now. Let's go meet them! They ARE your sisters." I took in a deep breath. Everyone was out hunting for the whole week. Today is only Monday. Bella and I went hunting on our "sister-talk" a few days ago. I would have to call Jasper to tell him I would be leaving the house. " OK, Let's do this!"

A/N: Thanks for READING!!! I am SOO sorry it is short; I am a little pressed for time! Y: I will write soon, Please review!!!! You know you want to!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On Our Way Out

**Alice POV**

"Well, how do you want to get there?" Bella asked me. I know she wanted to run, but she knew that I hated my clothes dirty. For Bella, and time, I will run I guess. UGH! I will have to put on something only Bella would wear. And that is a plain white t-shirt, and jeans. But, only NEW jeans. There was only so much I could stand! I sighed. "OK, we can run, but I have to call Jazz first!" Bella looked excited and nodded her head. "You know I have to call Edward. He would freak out if he came home and I was gone." Bella said totally serious. Edward would be furious if I didn't have Bella call. Apparently I am still Bella's older sister to Edward. He was so overprotective, but I guess I get it. He waited about 100 years for Bella to come.

I sent Bella out to watch T.V. and call Edward so that I could pack for us and call Jasper. I didn't trust Bella to pack for herself, Bella was fashionably handicapped. I packed myself A LOT of jeans and shorts. I decided to pack a dress and a dressy top and skirt. You never know what you might need them for. I packed basically the same for Bella. Everything was now in separate backpacks. A pink and black one for me and a blue and brown one for Bella. Then, I changed into jeans and my t-shirt. I hate wearing this, but it is necessary I guess.

I took my phone from my nightstand and called Jasper. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello, Darlin'." He said easily. Jazz was always so much more laid back after he hunted. "Hey, Jazz! I got news!" I said excitedly. "Ok, what is happening?" he asked REALLY suspiciously. I was known for my weird surprises. I laughed and told Jasper everything. When I was done all he said was to be safe, have fun, and be back. Then, we hung up.

I grabbed the bags I had packed and started running downstairs. "BELLA!" I sang out so excited I could hardly keep it in any longer! I was also nervous, but, I would let that feeling soak in later. "We are ready!" Bella smiled and got up. "Well, I would ask what kind of crazy things you have packed for me this time, but, I am kind of scared to ask." Oh, Bella never knows what's good! "Do you have any leads on what country we are looking at?" I asked now getting down to the bigger stuff. "Umm…. I was hoping that you could see where we find them, considering that we have decided we are going and it would take a while to just search the entire world." Bella was getting smarter. She thinks outside the box, she is so much more fun! "Okey-dokey" I said happily.

"_Mary" A girl breathed. She had jet black hair down to her hips and deep golden eyes full of gentle love and disbelief. We were in India. "I thought you were dead. Mary! How I have missed you! My, now OUR sisters will be so happy!" she said full of pure joy._

I blinked rapidly to come back into reality. "India" I said to Bella. I would go to India to meet my sisters. I knew it was India because there were two Bengal Tiger kittens by my new sister's feet. Though Bella was going to be with me, I still had that bit of nervousness that they wouldn't want me. Now that was gone. How Bella and I were going to RUN to India, I had no idea.

"Well, I was hoping it would be somewhere in the United States." Bella said. "We'll have to fly I guess." She mumbled. I could tell she was disappointed. "It is the only way. Well, on the bright side, WE can change into something more appropriate. A hint, the keyword is 'WE'." I told her. She knew it was a warning that she would have to change out of her clothes too.

I ran upstairs, excited to get out of this terrible outfit and get to dress up Bella! "Hurry up! We don't have all week!" I said to Bella because she was trudging up the stairs at a slower than human pace. Once I was up the stairs and in my room, I threw an outfit that would fit Bella nicely out to her. Then, I got my purple circles top on with my mini skirt and leggings. Then, my purple flats and a purple hair ribbon to top it off! Perfect. Bella had on her blue blouse with black skinny jeans and tall, black, lace-up boots. I nodded in approval to her. I hoped one day her style would improve so that she could at least dress herself.

Bella looked expectant now. "Can we go now? We still need plane tickets and a hotel." She was still out of the box! "Yes! Let's get to the airport. I call driving!" I said quickly. Bella just smiled and started walking toward the garage. I grabbed my keys and bags and followed Bella.

Once we were settled in the car, we started driving down our driveway. "Do you think my sisters will have any powers or anything?" I asked Bella. I knew she wouldn't have the answer for sure because I couldn't even see it myself. Though it bugged me, I wasn't too concerned at the moment. "Well, with a sister so talented, I think your sisters will be. I mean, you never know, maybe one of them has a power related to fashion." Bella said jokingly. I laughed. Bella was my sister in so many ways. I felt almost the same way with Rosalie. Rosalie was a little less sister-like, but I still loved her. I can't imagine what it will be like with my REAL sisters. I hoped it was no different. I loved the relationship I had with Bella and Rose.

Before I knew it, Bella and I were in a plane to India. Then, the smell hit me.

**A/N: Hey Review if you want a shout out in my next chapter! This is a bit of a filler chapter, so I still need to improve! Tell me your suggestions! You guys are GREAT! – KandiezCullen!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: That smell

**Alice POV**

That smell meant that there was another vampire on this plane. I was expecting Bella to be on high alert. I looked over to her quickly. She was absent-mindedly playing with a bracelet Edward got her for her 3rd vampire birthday and following me. I decided to sit next to the other vampire. Jasper had told me years ago never to sit by another vampire that I didn't know. I guess I was just too curious. I plopped down on the seat next to her.

"Hello! My name is Alice, and this is Bella!" I said in my normal happy voice. I knew we would have to talk at one point. "Hi, Alice, I am Sarah. It is no wonder I smelled another on this plane! It was you." Sarah said. She seemed nice enough. But, no older than Bella I would guess. She had blue contacts in. I would guess to cover up the red under, but, wouldn't that make the color purple? "How are your eyes blue?" I asked. I was so curious. It gets the best of me sometimes. "I haven't eaten in awhile" she replied. She knew what I meant.

"Do you feed the traditional way?" I asked. Humans did not have very good hearing, but I did not feel like talking low. I liked to meet people and have them remember my voice too. Not the ugly whispers of a very different vampire. "Yes" She whispered. She almost seemed ashamed or saddened at what she does. Not many people were like that. "Animals." I whispered to my dismay. She turned to me and looked confused. "My eyes are gold because I hunt animals. It sedates the thirst and does not kill any humans." I said to low for any humans to hear. "Hum….. I will try it. I hate having to kill those innocent humans." I smiled. Carlisle will be pleased to hear that I saved many years of humans' lives.

For hours we talked about ourselves. Bella even joined in some of our topics. But, all too soon, our plane landed. We said our good-byes and good lucks and parted ways.

"Are you ready to find your sisters?" Bella asked. I pondered that. Was I ready to meet my new vampire sisters? Yes, yes I was. I was even excited. "Let's go!" I said happily. During the plane ride, I looked for my sister's exact location, and the way we would get there. I had it all worked out in my head. Bella and I ran to the nearest place to rent cars because Bella didn't approve of hotwiring one. I rented a Ford Charger with black tinted windows. It was winter, so I think we will be safe. I grabbed the keys from the receptionist and thanked her.

As we headed out to the car, I noticed that on the passenger seat, there was a map. They must not want their cars to get lost.

I got into the car and took off driving to Colombo, India. I turned the radio on and started listening to the different stations. Though I couldn't understand the language, I appreciated it. It was good. I loved the way that the song I was listening to weaved through different keys. It was beautiful.

We were almost one mile from where my vision said I was going to meet one of my sisters. "We should hunt." Bella told me. Bella could tell when I was nervous. Not like Jasper could, but like only a sister could. "Well, what about we park here and then, when we are done hunting, we will run the extra mile." I said. There was no ways I was going to be able to stall that long and still make it to our meeting place. "Perfect like always, Alice." Bella said. I laughed. Bella thought that everyone on our family besides her was perfect. I stopped the car and pulled Bella out of the car with me.

As soon as we were out, I took off running. Once I was in a perfect place, I started my hunting. A sweet smell I had never inhaled before took in my senses. It smelled so sweet, and I wanted it. I quickly checked to make sure it was not a human's blood. It wasn't. I ran towards the sweet scent. How long could it take to have such sweet blood in my mouth? It was a tiger's blood. It was the great tiger that had the blood that smelled so sweet. I pounced.

Then, someone hissed and knocked me over! We fell, tumbling on the floor, now wrestling. We were trying to have the animal all to ourselves. I noticed what I was doing and stopped wrestling the other. I slipped through her grasp and stood up straight. GREAT! My new Chanel dress was dirty and torn! It was black and white with a touch of gold and of course modified a bit by me. It fell right above my knees. My Sam&Libby high heels were broken and one was off my foot! On top of that, my hair was probably a terrible mess! I scowled at my new look. It was worse than Bella after her first hunting trip!

"Mary" A girl breathed. She had jet black hair down to her hips and deep golden eyes full of gentle love and disbelief. Just like my vision. "I thought you were dead. Mary! How I have missed you! My, now OUR sisters will be so happy!" she said full of pure joy. My sister. I was fighting with my sister! Why did THIS day have to be the day I fought for my food! "Oh! And who is this? A friend of yours?" My new sister asked. "Her name is Bella. She is my sister-in-law." I said. Of all things, who Bella was to me was very certain. "Sister-in-law? How impossible. Other than you, me and our sisters at home, we have no other siblings." She stated. How was I to tell her I had a whole other life and had never came for her or my other sisters? How was I supposed to say that I remembered none of my life with her? "Why don't we get to know each other at a more appropriate place?" I asked. I was all business now.

I had to tell her and my other new sisters about everything. But, I think it would be best if I got to know them better first. I had to know if I really wanted them in my life before I put them in it permanently. I don't know why I felt the need to do this, but I did. Maybe Jasper was rubbing off on me. "Well, Come along Mary, Bella." My new sister said.

I still haven't figured out which sister she was yet. I hoped I would find out soon. Then, I blurted it out. "I am sorry. I forgot your name. Please don't be upset with me!" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. To my relief, she giggled. "No, I am not angry at all, sister. It is my fault you had to ask. I am Alexandria. But, Please, I prefer Lexi. Oh, and in case you did not know, I can see the past." Lexi smirked. "Wow." Bella and I said in unison. Bella and I giggled. But, I was impressed. Her power was a big one. Powerful. Lexi smiled. Apparently, she liked her power as much as I loved mine. I wonder what my other sisters could do. Or if they could do anything at all. "I see the future. And Bella, she is a shield." I gloated. I was not going to be out done by a sister I knew for only a few minutes. "WOW" Lexi looked amazed. Now it was my turn to smirk.

Then, I stopped in my tracks. Before me was a gorgeous mansion. Esme would surely love it. "Neighbors?" I asked. "Nope. Us." Lexi replied. She looked like she had the experience of people being astounded by the gorgeous house. "Well, Ready to head inside and meet the family?" Lexi giggled at her own words. I couldn't speak. It felt like if possible I would pass out like Bella did when she was human. I just nodded to answer Lexi's question. Lexi unlocked the door to let us in. Then, I saw THREE more beautiful vampires in the living room. Who was the fourth girl? Why was she not found on the web page?

**A/N: OK! Shout outs to: Shirbells Whitlock Swan, TwilightIsMyObsession and Khristle. Oh, I have a new award for reviewing! The inspiration award! Whoever inspires me to write the most gets…A shout out!!!!! And, a little mystery surprise if I can!!! So,,, Inspire me and REVIEW!!! (Thank you to all of you who faved and alerted this story! please leave a review too!) Sorry it took so long! Forgive MEEE!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All So Soon

**Alice POV**

As I stepped into the house it was like a wonderland. I guess I must have gasped because Lexi giggled. Bella's eyes were full of wonder. "Wow. What a home. I probably couldn't explore this house in all the time I could live!" Bella said. Her voice was like a kid in the Ontario Mills Mall in California. And trust me, that place was HUGE! This house would be Esme's own personal heaven. It was a grand castle. There were marble floors and walls and columns that led to different doors. Each door was different. Like instead of a sign on each door, there was a whole different door to mark what was through it. It was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" A blonde girl in the corner asked. I wonder if she was my sister as well. I doubt it. She looked nothing like me except in the face a little bit. "It's extraordinary" Bella answered. "Al-Mary is in shock I think." I realized that my mouth was hanging open and I shut it immediately. I didn't want to make myself look like a fool in front of my sisters. I saw Lexi looking at the blonde meaningfully. "Oh! Of course! Sorry Lexi! Mary. I am Marissa. I see the present. That is how I saw you getting on a plane to come here. I told my sisters. But, Lexi wanted to go on a hunt before she saw you." Marissa was talking to me like we were never separated for those years.

"That is nice to know. Thank you Marissa." I said politely.

"Anytime, Sis." Marissa said happily. So, she was my sister.

"I am Zina" A girl with a different hair color between blonde and black said. She was wearing an orange top that I didn't approve of. And, to make it all worse, SWEAT PANTS! I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next.

"We need to go shopping, Zinny." I blurted out. Everyone started laughing. If I were human, I would be Bella Red.  
"We have all been trying to convince her of that. She stays in sweats ALL DAY! Doesn't it bug you?" Marissa said glaring at Zina's outfit.

"Well, yes!" I said. I couldn't help it. How could I be OK with my own BIOLOGICAL sister wearing THAT?!?! Everyone was laughing at how blunt I was. Even Zina was giggling.

I think that since I now knew that I loved my sisters even before I was with them for a full 24 hours. I could trust them. They were trustworthy. I will tell the truth. "Ok, guys, let's talk. We have to talk seriously. Let's sit down." I gestured to a white couch beside me. "Ok, what about?" asked Lexi.

"We have to talk about a lot of things. But first, who is she?" I pointed my index finger to the brunette reading in the corner. She looked up. "Oh, I am sorry. I was so lost in this book! I am Ella and I can move things with my mind." Ella said it like she had rehearsed that line over a million times. "Sounds like that line was rehearsed" Bella said. It was as if she read my mind! "Well, I will tell you that story in later days. We have SO much time for that!"She said happily. "So, why were you not listed on the internet?" I asked. "The Volturi. They want me. Bad." She said. She sounded like she was in pain. I ran and gave her a hug. It was all I knew to do. "Well, they want us all." Lexi said. "But, they want Ella the most. Her power is like none they have ever seen before. Me for the past, Marissa for the present, and Zina for her fighting ability. We are like a great powerful coven. I bet they want you and your friend too." She said. I nodded. "They do."

"Alice, we should get home. Edward just texted me that they would be home early. We should be there." Bella said. Why oh why did they have to come home early?!?! I needed time with my sisters. "Come back with us!" I squealed. "What?" Marissa asked shocked."Well, you are my sisters and I want you to meet my adopted family!" I couldn't be more excited! Jazz, Em, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Eddie were going to meet my sisters! I can't wait! "I am in!" Lexi said. She sounded almost as excited as me! "Me too!" Zina said. "I am going to go too!" Ella said. Wow, she warmed up to me fast. I liked her! "I am going to be so happy to get out of this house!" said Marissa. She seemed happy. I started jumping and squealing like I never have before! "Alice, calm." Bella said slowly.

I called the airport and there was a plane leaving in 10 minutes. I bought tickets for all of us to take it. Then, I grabbed the rental keys and met everyone in the car. "We are off!" I screamed. I gassed the car and hit 140 MPH. Well, I hope Eddie was ready to buy me another Christmas present!

Once we got to the airport, we went through security and barely made the flight. Once we were on the plane, I heard Lexi moaning in the seat behind me. "What?" I asked. I had gotten first class seats so the humans were not close by. "I have never gotten out of the country before, let alone on a plane. It feels good to be out of the house!" I laughed and turned back around. The sound of the pilot's voice sounded through the speakers, "Please take a seat and fasten your safety belts. We are descending into Port Angeles, Washington." I started bouncing in my seat! I am SOOOOO EXCITED!

I had to wait fifteen minutes to get off the plane though. Once it landed, we all got our stuff and were the first out of the plane! I ran at human speed to my Porsche. My fabulous yellow beauty. I put my head on the hood and smiled. Usually Rosalie was the only one really into cars, but my Porsche had the things I really loved. Memories for one. Racing to Italy with Bella and awaiting her return in the comforting smell of new leather. Second, the speed. It went faster than my last car. It only went 120 MPH! "I ran to get the driver's side door and put my key in the ignition. The beautiful purr of the engine was like being home.

"Now that Alice has said 'Hello' to her baby, let's all try to squeeze in the car!" Bella said mock excitedly. Once we were all in the car I gave Bella a smug smile. "Now how hard was that?" I asked her. I was more myself when I was closer to home, closer to Jasper. I sped down the freeway toward Forks. My true home.

I was just making the last turn to the house and then I jumped out of the car and ran toward a blonde blur. He was teasing me! I jumped after him so fast that I felt like I could fly. Jasper slowed down and I caught him in 13 mille seconds. As soon as I was close enough to him, I kissed him with such passion; the forest around us should have lit on fire by now.

"Well, I like that 'hello'. Did you?" he asked. I answered him with a peck on the lips. "Let's go home, Darlin'". He said with that cute southern accent. We ran to the house and we were there in seconds. I missed my house so much. Bella had parked my car in the garage.

Jasper and I walked inside hand in hand. Everyone was seated in the living room. Jasper sat down, so I sat on his lap. Bella was doing the same thing and Edward was whispering words to Bella that were so low I couldn't hear.

Carlisle spoke then almost directly to Rose and Em. "I understand that we have some guests for a while, so be kind, no pranks, and no, well Emmett." Then Carlisle gave Emmett a look that meant no talking about what my sisters did at night. I shuttered.

"Well, let's get to know you guys! Who wants to start?" I asked. "Ok, I will tell my story first, because it is the longest and Inter twines us all." Lexi said. Everyone nodded for Lexi to continue. "I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1818. Then, was Marissa in 1820. And after her was Zina. And supposedly last was Ella. Then our parents had Mary Alice. With five children, our parents had to down grade the house. Our mom couldn't work. Alice and Zina were the shortest, and Mom and Dad's favorite. But, only because they didn't have a weird quirk, yet. I would see the past hazily but, I still could do it well. Marissa saw the present almost perfectly. She told our mom that dad was cheating on her, but that got her a slap in the face. Ella scared mom the most. She could almost move things just with her mind. She could tip over an empty glass from 3 feet away. We all loved each other so much. We never went to a real school in our life, but we never were curious about it. We had each other for company." Lexi took in a shaky breath.

"Then, Alice turned five. She had her first vision on her birthday. She looked a little shaken when I asked her what happened. Her face suddenly looked blank and she wouldn't respond to me. I got really scared. She was our smallest sister. Not just younger, but in size too. Then, Alice dragged me into the bathroom and locked the door. And whispered, 'I am going to the Insane Asylum of Biloxi. They are going to shock me and hurt me. For a long time, Ex. It is unna hurt.' Alice looked so pitiful it hurt me to watch, but I knew immediately that she had a vision. I whispered the only thing I knew to say at that moment. 'I have visions too. You know I do. But, Mama hasn't done away with me yet.' Alice looked a little more hopeful but then, she said, 'But, I see the future.' Then Alice's face looked blank and when her vision was done, she ran out the bathroom door.

Alice started to tell mom things before they would happen, and mom got scared and decided to take Alice to be tested. They tested her making sure she was really crazy. And being Alice, she told the truth. They thought her to be crazy, so our mom left her there and told us that Alice had died in a carriage accident." Lexi looked like she would be crying if it was possible. I got up and gave her a hug.

"I don't like seeing this. It is so terrible." She said. I could tell the worst part was coming.

"Please. I need to know." I whispered

She nodded. "I told Marissa to keep an eye on Alice. I wanted to know what was up with her. My visions worked on my direct family when I was human. But, I could never do anything about what my vision told me. After a few days of watching Alice in the asylum, we realized that it wasn't an asylum. It was a torture house. Then, a slaughter house. It killed me to have Marissa tell me these things because every time we would breakdown crying in each other's arms, on the floor. Our own parents never gave Alice a single visit. There was a funeral and everything to get rid of everyone's memory of our littlest sister. Even when we knew that Alice was just up the mountain- in the asylum- so that no one could hear the screams. They shocked Alice 5 times a day and 1 meal a day that was no bigger than the size of large baseball. I tried to tell Marissa not to look for Alice anymore though I wanted and needed to know what was happening to her. I didn't want Marissa to have to cry every day. I could see how deeply it cut her to look for her and see what she was going through. But, Marissa refused. She told me how when Alice really died, we would mourn then. And tell our mother the truth that we knew and we would tell her everything they were doing to Alice.

On a Friday, Alice's last Friday human, they tested a new 50 volt shock test. Marissa saw her suffering and then, her vision went black. She told me what happened and we immediately concluded that she was dead. In reality, an Asylum worker named Izzy stole Alice away from that wretched shocker and bit her to save her life and to stop a man named James from eating her. We were all mourning now. The 'loss' of our sister had us all crying for weeks. On the 2nd day, our mother came up to our room and asked us what the matter was. We told her that Alice had died. At first she looked confused, then she asked us what we meant and we told her that she was an evil rotten liar and that she left Alice in the asylum. And we told her that she killed her youngest daughter. We told her we would leave before she killed us as well. We told her all this to her face. And then, we ran away. For good.

Marissa told us that our mother thought we would come back in a few minutes. But, after a few days, she knew she was wrong and decided to have another child to take our place. She named her Cynthia and she was such a sweet girl. We decided to visit her. She told us all about her life with her mom and dad. She was such a sweet girl. She kept our secret that we had been there. Cynthia had no powers at all. It was a good thing or else she would have had the same route as our Alice.

Coming home from one of our visits, we saw the love of my life, Ronny, but, he looked much different and his eyes were a weird shade of burgundy. In all my life I had always thought his eyes were gorgeous, except that moment. His eyes disturbed me. It reminded me of blood and death. It was terrible to see. I guessed he just had contacts in or something. It was November. I whispered his name and he turned toward me with his eyes wide. He walked to me and my heart raced. Then, he kissed me with cool lips, too cold. His lips went to my neck, and then, he bit me. I was appalled. I only had time for a few seconds of shock then, the pain made me fall to the floor and I couldn't cry from the pain. I was confused and in searing pain. In three days I was fully changed and within two more I realized I was a vampire. I saw the pieces of my past that would help me. I saw a human in a dark alley way and I had to pounce. I was too thirsty to resist. I was horrified at what I had done.

I went to find my sisters after that their smell was already attuned to me. I had looked through my past and found their scent. I found them in our little shelter in the forest. I told them about what I knew about myself. It wasn't a lot at all. But, they wanted to be with me and they commanded me to bite them. So, I was too selfish to say no. I wanted my sisters. Marissa couldn't see me when I was bitten so naturally they were worried sick. When Ella was about to be fully changed, She started glaring at the rock. I could tell she was in great pain. Then, the rock shattered. I was shocked. Her power was so strong and she wasn't even all the way transformed. Then, I heard Marissa scream. But, it was the wrong kind of scream. It was _joyful. _In no time at all she was at my side. 'Alice is one of us.' She said. 'But, she keeps fading in and out of my sight! I can't grasp where in the world she is!' Ella, Marissa, Zina and I were so happy! Our little sister was alive! But, we had no way of getting to her.

Then, the Volturi came to visit us. Ronny was at their side. I ran to him. I whispered that I loved him in his ear. And then he kissed me. 'Children' Aro spoke 'what a great coincidence that our Ronny here has connections to those we want in our family.' I didn't like Aro's sickly sweet voice. It made me distrust him. 'We have come to ask you into our family. I am guessing you have great powers.' He said. I answered in a polite voice not wanting to be rude 'Not great powers. Just normal ones. We are happy in our own family thank you for your offer though. We are actually biological sisters.' I said. Then Aro did the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my many years." Lexi sounded as if she were choking.

She started to dry sob so hard it shook through her body. I ran to her and gave her a hug and told her she could stop. Lexi nodded. I took her upstairs to the spare room on the fourth floor. You can stay up here. I told her. She was in terrible shape. I had to know what Aro did to break Lexi's heart so terribly.

**A/N: OK, What did Aro do?!?! Review to find out! Shirbells wins the contest! She is getting a sneak peak of the next chapter!!! Don't you wish you put in an awesome review and got that prize?!?! Now, I told myself that I wouldn't do this, but, I need reviews! It will take 5 REVIEWS for me to put up the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!! LOVE FOREVER, Kandiez Cullen! 3 =) P.S. This chapter was 3,097 words!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heartbreak, Fights and a Home

**Alice's POV**

Lexi was lying on the bed sobbing into the pillow without tears. What could Aro have done to this poor woman? She looked so broken on the guest bed that I treated her like Bella. When Bella was human and started to cry, I would tuck her into a bed and hum her lullaby. Though I knew that Lexi wouldn't go to sleep, Bella always told me how comforting it was to have me there holding her and caring for her.

"I am sorry" Lexi said. Her voice was a little rough from sobbing. I rubbed her back once more and stood to give her some privacy.

I walked downstairs at a human pace I heard mumblings from the living room. I hoped that someone else hadn't picked up where Lexi left off. When I got there, everyone was just worrying about Lexi. Everyone turned to me. "She just needs time alone." I said.

"I will pick up the story" Ella whispered. I could tell that this was another terrible part that broke all of their hearts. Ella started. "Well, What Lexi forgot to mention was what Ronny meant to us. Ronny was like our big brother. He was a role model and he taught us a lot of things like how to get food when you live on the street. He taught us how to live without our parents.

What Aro did that day shattered all of our hearts. Aro killed Ronny. He tore Ronny to pieces himself and burned the pieces in front of our eyes. We all were down on the floor the moment Aro rose a hand against him. Aro gave us no warning, no nothing. Just shattered hearts. Then, he asked once more for us to join him. To have all the blood we want. We still refused. Before that time, we had already found out that we could drink animal's blood.

After Aro killed Ronny, We were all a mess. Lexi was the worst of us all. Ronny and her were going to get married when they were human. They were deeply in love. It was terrible. Lexi still cries every year on the day they were going to be married. We all miss Ronny. Later, we put the pieces together that Aro had just used Ronny to get us.

We spent a few years everywhere until we got tired of it. We were older; we had no careers, no friends or any connections. We never made friends with anyone because we were scared that the Volturi would forbid us from being friends, and force us to join them or die. So we settled in India with no one around and built our own home that nobody knew about around lots of wildlife.

Then, one day a vision came to me. There was a mysterious girl with spiky black hair coming on a plane with a brunette who had a naturally pretty look. The girl with spiky hair looked exactly like Alice. Then I told my sisters and they confirmed what I had thought. Our sister was coming to us. Then, Lexi went for a hunt and you almost killed our pet tiger." Ella finished with a smirk.

"OK, WHO here would guess that a family of vampires would have a pet tiger?!?" I asked defensively. Everyone broke out laughing including me.

"Time for 'The Introduction Line'." Rosalie said sarcastically. "How 'bout a circle?" Emmett asked. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. We were in a circle already. "I want to start!" I said enthusiastically. "Hi, I am Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale and I love shopping, parties, makeovers, and people! My mate is Jasper Whitlock Hale and I love him! I can see the future of anything I was in the past. I can't see other types of things like shape shifters or werewolves." I said confidently.

Jazz was next. "I am Jasper-" I cut him off "Or we call him Jazz!" I looked at him and smiled for him to continue. He just smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "As I was saying, I am Jasper Whitlock Hale and I can feel whatever you feel. I can also send waves of different emotions to you like this." I suddenly felt REALLY excited! I think jasper saw me jumping and quickly stopped. I giggled. "I also like the war. It interests me. I love Alice like no tomorrow." Jazz said. He sent me a wave of love that I immediately returned.

Then, Emmett pushed Jasper off the couch. "YOU FORGOT TO DO IT!" Emmett yelled. I was really confused and I was also mad at Emmett for ruining my moment with Jasper. Jasper then yelled to the sky, "Oh and I am addicted to CHEESE!" That really confused me. Emmett burst out laughing so hard that I think even the people in Canada could hear him. I hurt my ears. Jasper started chuckling and so was Edward. Bella tapped Edward on the shoulder and he whispered it to Bella. Then, I saw him flinch and growl at Emmett. Probably for something he thought. I gave Jasper the classic puppy dog eyes "Why can't I hear the joke?" I asked as innocently as I could. Then, Jasper whispered to me, "Emmett dared me a few years back that if anyone ended up having long lost siblings, when I introduced myself, I had to scream that. I told Emmett that was a waste of a dare, but I guess I was wrong." He laughed his great laugh.

"Ok, I am Rosalie Lillian Hale McCartney Cullen and I like shopping, dressing up, and my husband Emmett." Rosalie always kept things simple when it came to introducing herself.

Emmett was next and I hoped with all my heart that he would be appropriate. "I am Emmett McCartney Cullen and I love anything athletic and my hot, loving wife Rose." He smirked and pulled Rosalie closer to him.

Next was Edward. "Hello, I am Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I like to play and compose music on my piano, and play baseball. I am a mind reader. The love of my existence is Bella Cullen." He said as he held Bella.

From Edward's lap Bella introduced herself. "I am Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I prefer to be called Bella. I am a mental shield. I like to run, read, and write. My husband is Edward, and I desperately hope he stays that way." Bella narrowed her eyes at Edward. Edward just kissed her.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and I am a doctor at the Forks hospital. I love studying medicine and my beautiful wife Esme." Carlisle said. He was looking at Esme lovingly.

"I am Esme Cullen, I am the 'Mom' around here and I think of all of you children as my own." Esme said. She really loved us.

"Ok, it was nice to meet you all!" Marissa said. "I have to go shopping though! Can Bella and Rose accompany me?" She continued glaring at her outfit. "Sure." I replied. Why didn't she want me along? I think Jasper felt my hurt because he rubbed my shoulders in comfort and sent me a wave of calm. Did one of my sisters already hate me? I looked at the ground and felt my mood go down to the floor too.

**Bella's POV**

Why would Marissa want just me and Rose to go shopping with her? When she asked Alice I could feel my adopted sister's heart fall to the floor. I wanted to hug Alice and reassure her that Marissa loved her, but I knew that Alice needed Jasper more than me right now. "Let's go!" Marissa sang happily. Rose and I silently complied. We both knew that Marissa had hurt Alice's feelings. I had known Rose long enough to know that even she knew what Alice was feeling in the living room a few minutes ago. OH! Jasper must have felt Alice's disappointment to the max! I hated shopping anyway.

We were in the car driving to Seattle. I wished that Alice had come. Rose and I gave one word answers at anytime possible but Marissa kept going and going.

"What would Alice want me to do?" I asked myself when Marissa had finished her third story. I knew Alice would want me to be nice. "Do you want to hear MY love story?" I asked. It was totally out of character for me, but I knew what Alice brought out of me could work from a distance too.

As much as I missed her, Marissa was amazingly fun once I got to know her. She never dragged me to stores I hated or forced me to try on a dress that was way too fancy for my personal taste. We were in Hot Topic and I found these really cute but crazy shoes that Alice would never in a million millennia let me touch, but I loved them. They were even lime green, Alice's least favorite color in the world. Marissa found me and told me how she loved them and even bought them for me!

Rose was having a blast too. She bought everything that made her look even more gorgeous than a supermodel. She even bought a dress that she said Emmett would like on her. Alice's motto was 'dress for you!' When I was ready to go home after buying 42 bags of clothes and 21 boxes of other stuff, we left. It was like Marissa read my mind! The moment I thought about leaving, Marissa suggested we get home!

When we got home, it was well past 3 in the morning. I quickly put all of my stuff in my closet. And then helped out Rose.

"Don't you think it is kind of weird that Marissa invited us to the mall and not her new found sister that she has wanted to find for over 80 years?" Rosalie asked me.

"Well, I guess. Maybe she wants to treat us like we are her real sisters too!" I said.

"Maybe, she isn't as fond of Alice as she says to be." Rose countered.

"Mar wouldn't do that."

"Mar?!?!"

"Oh, yeah, she said that was what her nickname was."

"Ok, I still don't trust her. I feel like she is hiding something from us." Rose said skeptically.

*************************************A WEEK LATER************************************

I have been spending as much time with Marissa as possible in the last week. She was so much fun! Even Rose warmed up to her soon enough. I felt a little bad that I hadn't really interacted with everyone as much as I should have but, hey, I was having a GREAT time!

As I walked downstairs to find Marissa, I heard Alice talking in her "I-Am-Angry-But-I –Am-Not-Going-To-Scream" voice. That was a bad sign. The only people downstairs with Alice were Marissa, Ella, Lexi, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. She was probably fighting with Emmett again.

"We are of course happy that you are spending time with Bella and Rosalie, but we love them too." Edward was saying in that pleading but firm voice. That was the first time in 6 days I had heard myself be called "Bella". Mar had persuaded me to take the nickname Izzy or Izz.

I called Rosie down too. If they were talking about us downstairs, we should be there. "See" I said to her as we walked downstairs. "Carry on" I said to everyone else. "I feel like I am losing her" Edward said. My eyes immediately found the floor. "Rose is already never here and at night, she is always too busy for me." Emmett said. Rose's eyes filled with unspoken apologies to Emmett. "Alice is always sad, upset or blue. She isn't her happy, lovable, hyper self anymore." Jasper said sadly. "I miss my sisters. They may not be my birth sisters, but they are my REAL sisters." Alice said. We were real sisters.

I couldn't believe how terrible I was acting; I didn't even notice anyone but Rose, Marissa, and myself. I was so selfish! I looked at Rosalie and realized that she had mentally come to the same conclusion as me.

Ella then spoke up. "I think that Marissa is doing nothing wrong. Izzy and Rosie have their own free will. They can do as they please. But, they chose to hang out with my sister. They could have at any moment said that they wanted to be with the whole family. But, they didn't, and they chose themselves to be around my sister. Marissa did not force them."

I think Ella made the best argument because that seemed to be the final statement. We had our will and we were the ones who were guilty. But, Marissa was too for almost begging on her knees for us to go with her every hour on the hour. Everyone soon made up and we were all so much happier. Then, as if I were breaking out of a trance, I realized that Izz was a really stupid nickname.

"I have some bad news." Lexi said. I hadn't realized that she was on the phone before. Everyone looked at her questioningly. "The mortgage company just called. We lost our home." She said sadly. Alice perked up. That was better. I saw Jasper grinning from ear to ear and I knew I was too.

"I know! I know!" Alice was jumping with pure excitement. "Stay HERE!!!!" She sang happily. "You are family so you can't say 'no'!" Alice started hopping and squealing. "Ok" Lexi, Ella, Zina, and Marissa said in sync. Then, they giggled. "YAY!" Alice was about to explode with joy and happiness.

"Ok, now I want to play a game! A 'Welcome Home' game!" Alice said. "How about……."

**A/N: Ok, This chapter's winner is…. Shirbells Whitlock Swan! People, you need to get more competitive! She won a special prize of her name in the story! Not a shout out, a person! Her own name! Her name shall be, Shirbells! Review to get cool prizes! Our next prize is another human spot in the story! Sorry the chapter is so short. It is eventful though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so this is a funny chapter! If you hate humor, do not read! If you are a good person, read further, and REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: Let The Games Begin!

_**Alice POV**_

"I want to play Monopoly!" Emmett shouted. I shook my head. I already knew what we were going to end up playing, but I wanted to wait it out a bit. "Poker?" Lexi asked. I shook my head. They had named every game know to Americans AND Canadians! Every game except the one we would play.

"I give up!" I shouted to the sky. Everyone looked at me questioningly. I rolled my eyes. How could they not guess this? "Truth or dare!" I said. There was a chorus of, "Oh…." I nodded my head.

"Now for the rules! First, nothing inappropriate. Second, you must fully explain you answer when choosing truth. Next, nothing that would make us have to relocate. After that, you must tell the truth, no matter what. Second to last, all dares must be completed as instructed. Last, nothing that includes damaging a human physically. Emotionally is fine. The rest is fair game!" I said. It was my job to announce the rules at every game. If I didn't, Emmett would go crazy. So would everyone else for that matter.

"Me first!" I called. I HAD to go first if I went first, then the game would get fun so much quicker. I had seen Emmett burn one of my Gucci bags in two years, so I have to get him back NOW! "Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked. Everyone knew Emmett was going to pick dare. "Dare." He said. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Emmett, I dare you to……….. Eat this pillow and have a glass of milk." I said. There was a conveniently placed pillow next to me. I handed it to him. Emmett ran downstairs and was back in a flash with a glass of milk and a smaller pillow than the one I had handed him. I smirked and turned on a video camera that I had from our last game of truth or dare. Emmett tore apart that pillow and swallowed it. He looked like he was suffering. I started laughing. Next came the milk and half way through, he started gagging! Everyone was laughing at Emmett. When he was done, he glared at me. "Why did you make ME do that?!?!" He was shouting at me. I shrugged. He would find out in two years.

"Truth or dare Eddie-kins?" Emmett asked Edward. He sighed. "Truth I guess." He said. "NO, NO, DARE! DARE!" Edward was scrambling to change his choice. I laughed. I never really got to see Edward that way. Usually he tried to be all calm and collected. "Too late! Have you ever kissed Tanya from the Denali Coven?" Emmett asked. Edward sighed in defeat and I smirked. "Yes. A few times. Nothing more than a peck on the lips though!" He said defensively. Wow. I never knew Edward actually dated Tanya. Bella mouth was hanging open and she looked like she wanted to go to Alaska right now and take care of Tanya. I giggled.

I could see that Bella was taking away her shield to tell Edward something. Then, she snapped it back and I could see that Edward was frustrated. Bella must have pulled away the shield too fast.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Edward asked. Bella had a plan. I could tell. "Truth." Bella said confidently. "Did you consider Mike Newton 'good looking in a non-friend-ish' way?" Edward must really hate Mike. Bella looked at the floor and smiled sheepishly at Edward. "I thought he was really cute. I thought that maybe if I were lucky he would ask me out." Bella said. She sounded so guilty and Edward was growling. Loud. Bella laughed out loud. "I remember the first time he kissed me. He almost missed!" Bella was rolling on the floor laughing and gasping for breath. My eyes widened. Edward's eyes did the same and then I had a vision. Bella was telling Edward that it was a joke. She never thought anything of Mike besides a friend. When I came back to reality, Edward looked like he was going to run into Forks and kill Mike with his own hands. I nudged Bella. "I think this goes with the rule 'no harming the humans'." I whispered to her seriously. She looked at Edward and got the hint. "I was just kidding, Edward. Mike was just a friend. Nothing more." Bella assured him. He looked relived. Then, he narrowed his eyes at Bella. She just smirked.

"Alice, for bringing the law on me, this is for you. Jasper, Truth or dare?" Bella asked Jazz. My eyes widened. Before I could warn Jasper to pick truth, he had already answered 'dare'. I buried my head with my hands. When I looked back up, Bella was smiling evilly at me. "Jasper, I dare you to run outside, go to the first Human you see and tell her that you love her. Then, ask her to marry you! You must do this with all feelings of love and adoration. Edward will be reading her thoughts and tell us when we are back in the house. Oh, and Alice must watch!" Bella was smiling the whole time while saying that. She was going to get it!

Jasper's eyes were as big as dinner plates. But, he reluctantly started running toward Forks with all of us behind. The first girl was about our physical age. I think I had seen her around school. Her name was Shirbells I think. She reminded me a lot of Ella though.

Jasper ran at human speed to her and said with so much feeling that I thought he was serious, said, "I love you, Shirbells. I love you more than life itself." Shirbells gasped as she saw my husband slide down on one knee. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Shirbells Revewah?" He asked her. How terribly SLOW this was going! "I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" Jasper asked her.

I heard Edward growl a little bit. Those were the exact words Edward used to propose to Bella. It hurt to see even though I knew it was a fake proposal. "I…… Er……. Jasper, right? Umm….. I don't really know you, so I guess I am forced to say no?" Shirbells said. The ending sounded like a question. Jasper started fake sobbing. "I thought we had something special!" He fakes cried. Shirbells' eyes just went big and she shuffled to her car and gassed her car out of the area leaving Jasper on the floor sobbing.

"You didn't have to go quite so far you know." I told him after he got up. "I know. I just didn't want to have to go to school in the chicken suit." He replied. I giggled. The famous tradition after truth or dare was that whoever lost or did the worst job in their truth or dare, had to wear a big, bright yellow chicken suit all day the next day.

"Let's go home; I need to get pay back on Bella." Jasper said evilly. I grinned. He was my evil, evil master-mind!

When we got home, we started talking about Jasper's proposal. It finally sunk in. "Dude! You got rejected by a HUMAN!" Emmett said. He was laughing so loud that it hurt my ears. But, the way that Emmett put it was pretty funny! Everyone was laughing REALLY hard.

"Edward, what was she thinking while Jasper was talking to her?" Bella asked as soon as everyone including herself had calmed down. Edward smiled. That was always a bad sign. "Well, while he said that he loved her, she was thinking about how he was crazy and probably on drugs. Then as an afterthought, she tacked on, and addicted to plastic surgery. Then, as he got on one knee, she actually considered saying yes, but then thought of how to tell everyone she was getting married to someone she didn't know. Then, after Jasper got the words out, while using MY proposal lines I might add, the only thing she was thinking about was to get away before she said yes." When Edward finished, we were all laughing so hard that most of us fell of the couch we were sitting on.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Jasper said. I must have looked a little surprised. "Dare….?" I said it like it was a question. "Darlin', I dare you to play 'Bella Barbie' all MONTH" Jasper drew out the word month in Bella's face. Bella's eyes were bigger than dinner plates! I squealed. I got to dress and accessorize Bella ALL MONTH! That was the BEST DARE EVER! I gave Jasper the biggest hug that I possibly could and whispered that I loved him One million times.

"Since I already went, I cannot go again, so, Lexi, I choose you to take my place." I said. "Yay!" Lexi clapped. "Marissa, truth or dare?" she asked. Marissa looked like she was thinking. "I choose to take the risk of…… no, never mind. I choose truth." Marissa answered. I heard Emmett mumble "Party pooper" under his breath. I giggled a little bit.

"Marissa, is it true that you like Bella more than Rosalie?" Lexi asked our sister. Marissa looked almost taken back. Then, she nodded a little bit and Rose's jaw hit the floor. "WHAT?!?!" She shrieked. "Let me explain, it is just that you are a little less friendly than Bella. That is all, I promise!" Marissa defended herself. I just grinned.

Marissa turned on to Rose. "Rosalie Hale, truth or dare?" She asked her. "I choose dare." Rose said like it was obvious. "That's my girl!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie looked smug as Emmett pulled her closer. "OK, I dare you to sing 3 Hannah Montana songs on the radio and state your name afterwards. Rosalie looked a little angry at the floor, because she was scowling at it. I laughed. Rosalie quickly shot me a glare. I just smiled at her.

After a few minutes of Rosalie flirting with the radio host, Rose got to choose what three songs she wanted to sing. She chose Best of Both Worlds, Climb, and Fly on the Wall. Luckily for Rose's reputation, she changed them all up a little bit. To be completely honest, When Rose was done with those songs, they were pretty good to say the least. "What a waste of a dare." Marissa mumbled.

It was Rosalie's turn now. "Lexi, truth or dare?" She asked. Lexi was weighing the possibilities. I think I saw her looking in the past to see if Rose's dares were bad. They are. Lexi pulled out of her vision and said, "I pick truth, definitely truth!" She sounded a little traumatized. Rosalie's lips turned up. She looked kind of scary actually. "All of your sisters are burning in a fiery inferno, including Alice, you only have time to save one, who do you save? Oh, and by the way, you would have to watch." Rosalie was always heartless when it came to truth. She gave a whole story! She should have just asked who Lexi's favorite sister was. I know she was not going to say me. Lexi just barely met me. I kept chanting to myself not to be hurt when she chose someone else. "I would have to save Alice I guess." She said. Even with my super hearing, I couldn't believe my ears. My jaw probably hit the floor. "What?!?!" All my other sisters said in sync. "Let me explain. Alice has a few things that are very rare that I cannot let go of! And, well, she IS pretty awesome." Lexi defended herself. "OK, the power thing does not count because I can move any solid object with my mind!" Elle said. "OK, fine. But I still choose Alice." Lexi said. I felt kind of bad. I mean, Lexi chose me over all of her other siblings!

"I went, so I choose, Elle to take my place!" Lexi said with a smile on her lips. "OK, Z, looks like you are the only one left! So, I ask you this crucial question, truth or dare?" Elle said dramatically. I giggled a little bit. "You already know that I am going to pick dare Ellie!" Zina whined. "Ok, I dare you to go outside to the humans and tell the ugliest or prettiest one that they are ugly. Then, call them a polka dot!" Elle laughed. So did the rest of us too!

Once Zina was outside, she started looking, she saw a really, really pretty girl with deep blue eyes and beach blonde hair. I didn't recognize her. Zina walked up to her and bluntly said, "Hey! Girl, you are really ugly! You are like borderline burning my EYES!!! You need a mask or something to cover ALL THAT UGLY!!!! And, that makeup, it would have looked better if you got the lipstick and smeared it all over your face. You know what; I can't even look at you! You are such a polka dot!" Zina yelled at the girl. I felt pretty bad for her. I wouldn't know how to react if a stranger came up to me yelling at me! I decided to tell her that she looks great later.

When we got home, everyone was laughing really hard. Not as hard as after Jasper's dare, but still, close! "

"NOW, WE ALL CHOOSE THE TRUTH OR DARE FOR ELLE!!!!!!" I screamed. It was tradition that whoever was last to choose truth or dare, got their question or task chosen by all of us. Elle left the area. She went to the baseball field that brought back so many memories. "We will decide truth first." I stated. Emmett raised his hand and flailed it through the air. "Emmett, you know that you don't have to raise you hand, right? I asked him. "Oh, thanks. Let's have her tell us who she likes!" He suggested. "Emmett, that is so childish." Edward retorted. Emmett put on his pouty face. "We never do what I wanna do!" he whined. Everyone hated it when Emmett whined, so we all yelled "FINE" at him almost in sync.

"Now, how about the dare?" Rosalie asked. "I like the idea of kitties!" Lexi said. We all looked at her like she just asked if she could have 1,000,000 pounds of cheese to-go. Lexi giggled. "Elle isn't a cat person." She explained. We all nodded. "I have an Idea! Elle has to go and adopt 20 kittens and keep them for at least one month!" Bella suggested. I liked that Idea! It was kind of cute! But, it was really idiotic.

"ELLE! TRUTH OR DARE?" We all shouted at Elle who could probably hear us if she were in Europe. She appeared in our spare room with us. "Dare." She said simply. Once we told her the dare, her face was SO FUNNY! She stared at all our faces and with a little groan, she headed to the pet store.

When Elle got back, our rental car was a mess! It was covered in cat fur and supplies. Elle already had a collar on each of the cats with their correct name tags on. That must have cost a fortune! Eventually, Elle had all 20 cats in the house somewhere and had 5 litter boxes in our laundry room. Emmett was laughing the loudest out of all of us. I had a feeling that Emmett always wanted a cat. He was going to end up keeping one. I just knew it.

My favorite kitten so far was Alice. She was an all black, shorthaired cat who was very hyper and tiny. She was the smallest kitten by far. She was well named after me. But, she always sat on my lap when I was sitting down. I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow.

**A/N: OK, It wasn't THAT funny, but still I guess…….. So, the winner this time is, Nsmiley21! She was the most excited and the newest! It was a little closer this game! I am ecstatic about that! Now, if you didn't know, when writers get reviews, their smile stretches to the other end of the earth! So, make me smile! Oh, I am so desperate for reviews, that I will take flames too! ANYTHING! PLEASE! Nsmiley21's name in my next chapter will be…………….Naomi! (She gets it HAHAHAHAHA I am bugging her!) Also, armani14 will have a part too! Her name will be Armani! I decided to give her a part cuz she is just cool like dat! So, my next prize is……….. A VAMPIRE PART! (You can get prizes more than once) I know that I would review to be a VAMPIRE! Click the button! You know you WANT to! You know you NEED to! BYE! Review! Love Forever, **

**Kandiez!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Broken Sobs

**Lexi's POV**

Elk, they were so rare in India. I was still not used to the animals here. I had taken a great liking to elk. Then, I went into a vision.

*VISION*

Marissa was crying on the floor of her room. Her head was in between her knees.

*END*

I ran home at top speed only thinking of my sister crying tearless, broken sobs. When I got to the big Cullen house, I ran inside and up the stairs. I mentally told Edward to tell everyone that I needed some time with my sister. Once I got to Marissa's room, I heard absolutely nothing. That worried me more than the crying. I hoped with all my life that Marissa hadn't done anything too rash. Marissa had to be one of the most prone to over reaction in this world!

I slowly opened my closest sister's door. I loved my other sisters like no tomorrow, but Marissa and I had to be the closest. We never had any secrets at all. Ever.

"Mar?" I asked quietly. I saw her in the corner of her room. Even for a vampire, she looked tired and anxious. "What has happened?" I asked. The only response I got was a small whimper. I walked over to where Marissa was sitting. She was rocking back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest. I kneeled down to look at her and tilted her chin up so that she had no choice but to look at me in the eyes. Her Topaz eyes were so troubled and pained that it hurt me to see her in such sorrow. I sat cross-legged next to my sister. "What is wrong?" I asked slowly. I was still studying my sister's eyes. Then, it was as if her eyes turned from a liquid to a solid. I knew whenever that happened, that she was determined. But, as to what she was determined for to happen made me confused.

"I-I-I guess I am just missing Cynthia." She said. I knew that was not what she was crying about. I wasn't going to press for more information though. Since Marissa and I hadn't had one secret between us, I figured that Marissa could have one or two secrets. I knew that I had no right to expect her to tell me everything at the exact moment she knew what was going on. But, I knew for a fact that I would figure it out sooner or later.

"OK." I said dismissively. I walked out to give her some privacy.

Once I was downstairs, everything looked normal. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the yard, Zina was cheering on Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were planning to drag Bella to a mall, Esme was working on remodeling the living room, and Edward was playing the piano with Bella on his lap. I decided to settle myself onto the couch.

Alice's eyes went blank. She was in a vision. Clearly. Then, she started freaking out. Her breath got jagged and labored. Her little body was stiff as a board. Jasper darted into the room at a speed that I barely caught. "Alice, what did you see?" He asked her. He was speaking so fast that human ears would have only heard a buzz. "I saw…………. Marissa?" Alice answered. She ended it like a question though. "What about her?" I asked back. Alice's eyes flashed to mine. "Nothing. Absolutely _nothing._" She said disbelieving and anxious. "I just saw her face, then…. Black." She told me.

At that moment, Marissa came down the stairs with a duffel bag in her hand. "Where ya going, Mar?" I asked her. After Alice's vision, I didn't want Marissa going to the back yard! "I need a vacation. From everything and everyone." She said. That stung a little bit but I knew that I couldn't keep her with me every second of the day. "Be back soon." I said. I walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Be very safe." I commanded her. She nodded. "Tell the others I left." She told me. I responded with a quick "OK" and then, she was off.

I walked up to find a music room. It had two pianos and every other instrument imaginable. I picked up the flute and played "Mack the Knife" From the threepany opera. It was simple enough. I had played since I was 11 years old. I was done after about 39 minutes.

I decided to take a hunt again since I never finished my last. I saw an elk close to me. But, I could tell that it was only a baby. I couldn't bear drain her little life. I got her to come close enough to me that I could pet her. She was warm and I could feel the warm blood pulsing through her neck. It didn't appeal to me though.

So, after I pet her for a few minutes, I went in search for an older elk. I closed my eyes and found a little herd of them about a fourth of a mile away. My eyes snapped open and I was on the prowl. I found an old male elk and pounced. Its warm blood filled my mouth and almost put out the fire in my throat. When I was finished, I ran back home. I was so bored that I would do the unthinkable. Ask Alice for a makeover.

I was at the door when I heard Alice start squealing. Once I was inside, I was pulled into Alice's bathroom and commanded to take a shower. I complied. The warm water felt comforting. When I got out, I saw a new outfit on my bed. It was a red mini dress that fell right above my knee, with leggings and a pair of stilettos. I put it on and I looked like a model. Alice came in and started putting on all the make-up and doing my hair. At the end, I looked AMAZING! I had black eyeliner, red lipstick, and a light pink blush. Alice gave herself a smug smile.

"What do you think?" She asked me. I decided that I would mess with her a little bit. "What do you think I think of it? I hate it!" I screeched. Her expressions were in this order: Shocked, hurt, blank, annoyed, then giggly. "You know I love it." I said to her. How could I not love how I looked? Alice was a genius when it came to fashion! That is why I always came to her for things like that!

As the weeks past, I got more and more worried about Marissa. She never answered her cell phone. I was about to tell the family that we should go look for her. It had been four weeks. Then, Marissa came through the door. Her eyes were a disturbing burgundy color that I instantly rejected and hated. That color meant one thing and one thing only. Marissa had killed someone. My sister had murdered. She saw my reaction and flinched. Who had influenced her to drink the blood of a human?

**A/N: It is a little shorter this chapter. Sorry about that. What was Marissa doing??? Oh, and Armani and Naomi will be in the next chapter, there things get hectic! Yay for the readers!!!! Oh, and I need you guys to review or I don't know how I am doing! Please review! For me? Love, Kandiez!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Question is _why_

**Lexi's POV**

I looked into my sister's terrible burgundy eyes. My own sister had killed a human. "Why?" I whispered. How could Marissa kill someone? Out of all of us, it was Marissa. The worst part was that she seemed almost _unashamed._ If it were possible, I would have been crying. But, I couldn't let it show how much pain I was in. I was the leader of our coven. Even though I was now a part of the Olympic Coven, I still had my own to look after. "I got thirsty." She said indifferently. How could my own sister be this heartless?

Then, I heard the fast beat of feet hitting the stairs at vampire speed. "Why?" Edward asked her. Then, when he saw her eyes, he had a new reason to ask, 'Why?' "Marissa, I have two things to ask. Do you promise to answer them?" He asked slowly. He was trying to trap her into answering. Marissa knew better. "No." she said coldly. I flinched. My sister's voice was usually a soft, musical voice. Now, it sounded like a cold, hard knife on a cutting board.

"Ok, why did you kill a human and why are you hiding your thoughts and mentally singing, 'The Campfire Song Song'?" he asked her anyways. I was about to laugh that she was 'singing' a SpongeBob song, but then I again thought about the reason she was thinking about that.

When Marissa replied, her voice was like I have never heard it before. Rock solid and colder than dry ice. It made me want to cry. "I don't want to answer, and I don't have to answer." Those were the final words she said before Alice's screams started to drown out everyone's conversations.

Her scream was like a high-pitched cry of fear and pain. It pierced right through me. Her voice echoed through the house. Then, I heard Alice's footsteps sprinting into the kitchen table for a family meeting. Jasper's footsteps were right behind hers. I went into the kitchen mechanically and saw that Alice was hugging her knees and rocking forward and back in her chair already. Everyone was there except Marissa. I would wonder where she was later. Right now, I needed to know why Alice was screaming. Apparently her whole family felt the same way and was in the kitchen instantly.

"Alice, what is happening?" Bella asked. She walked over to Alice as if she were a little doll made of glass. Alice's voice almost cracked through her sobs. "W-W-We all," Alice drew in an unnecessary breath. "We all what, Alice?" Jasper pressed. Alice let out another cry of sheer pain. "D-D-D-Die" She managed to stutter out. Alice looked like she needed to say something else but just couldn't. Her eyes were so filled with grief that I couldn't bear to look at her. "I am going to take her up. I don't think that she will say anymore. I don't think she can." Jasper said sadly. He could feel her sorrows.

Then, I had a vision.

*VISION*

_A girl with dark brown hair turned to Marissa. "I believe that Aro will get back to you in 24 to 96 hours. Thank you for your help in this. Aro is almost overjoyed and I have never seen that before." She said. She looked like she had just witnessed a magical moment. "It was my pleasure to help out, Naomi. I hope that your room is to your liking by the way." Marissa replied. She looked so comfortable in what looked to be the Volturi's castle. "Oh, I adore my room! But, are you absolutely positive that you are OK with what is going to happen to your family? I mean, sure, they messed up once, or twice, but aren't you supposed to 'forgive and forget'?" Naomi asked. Marissa put in a simple reply, "Naomi, they are no longer considered family to me."_

*VISION END*

My heart shattered. Marissa's only family was us. Then, it all clicked. Everything clicked, broke, shattered, torn, and really just full of pain. I could now see exactly what had happened. It all went back to that day that Marissa was crying.

Marissa was crying- or rather dry sobbing- because she saw something about the Volturi. Then, she left to go see them. She told them how to kill our family and they told her to hunt humans. So, she did. Now, we would all die and she will live the rest of eternity as a part of the Volturi Guard.

"Very possible, but I would assume that you would think higher of your sister." Edward's voice said. I gave a little scream and turned around. I never realized that he was there. "You scared the life out of me!" I scolded him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry." He apologized. I took an unnecessary deep breath to settle myself.

"Are el într-adevăr trebuie să fie fratele meu?" I mumbled under my breath. It was Romanian for, 'Does _he _really have to be my brother too?' Edward's eyes looked very curious and kind of amused. "Yes. I do have to be your brother too. And where did you learn Romanian?" He asked. I was stuck on the part of him being my brother so I ignored the question. "I mean, Emmet is the _perfect _kind of big brother, and Jasper is like a perfect big brother-in-law. Then, there's you." I looked at him and the look on his face was almost worth money to see. I broke out laughing. "What's wrong with me?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. This only made me laugh harder.

I decided to answer his question now. "I learned Romanian when I was human and I was also fluent in Spanish as well." Ok, I was bragging a little bit, but Edward said something that I never expected.

"I am fluent in…. many more."

"How many more?"

"Umm…….many."

"Can I have a number maybe?"

"Over 200 official, and 13 unofficial languages."

By the time he said '200', my mouth was hanging open. He started to chuckle. "Umm… and this is why I prefer Emm and Jazz." I said jokingly. Then, we started laughing again.

Alice's little figure appeared next to me the next second and again I screamed. "What?" she asked in surprise. I again took a deep breath to settle myself. "You guys are all the same! You always scare me!" I said exasperated. Edward started to laugh and Alice just looked confused.

"OK…… Lexi, I need you to find Marissa for me." Alice said in a very serious manner. Then, I was brought back into the reality of what was happening. I always got pulled out of reality when I was with my family. In this place, there was so much family to distract me! "OK, will do. But, why don't you look for her if you need her?" I asked Alice. She rolled her eyes. "You've known her scent for a longer amount of time. You will find her scent even if it is buried underneath a mountain. You are more attuned to her scent and will pick up on it instantly. I won't." She replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "And I am gone!" I said dramatically as I ran out of the house. I say that when I am really bored and I say it instead of goodbye.

I followed Marissa's scent easily. I ran at a brisk jog and I found Marissa in seconds. When I saw her, I couldn't help but remember that she gave me my death sentence. She gave our- my- family the death sentence. Before I could stop it, I hissed. Marissa looked up immediately and was startled that I was glaring at her. I quickly composed my features. "Alice wants you." I said in a monotone voice. At the moment, I didn't want to hear or see Marissa Lee Brandon. She was a traitor to her own family and didn't deserve to go to a house of people who loved her. I couldn't understand why I was this quick to feel this way about my own sister. Shouldn't I be grieving and pleading for her to say it wasn't true? I knew I should tell her that I knew, and I also knew that I should cool down before I tell her.

"Tell Alice that I am busy." Marissa told me. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "No." I said nastily. I was not and I repeat _NOT_ going to _lie _to Alice! I vowed from the day that I became a vampire that I wouldn't lie to my sisters! That vow is still unbroken and it will be until it becomes a matter of life or death! "What?" Marissa asked me. I had never spoken to her that was before. But, right now I was steaming, no, not steaming, I was on fire. I was madder than I had ever been. "I said _NO!_" I shrieked. "I will not lie to the sister I just got back. The one who was tortured during her human life, the one who had no one there to help her along her journey to being here! NOT for _YOU_!" I continued to speak words that tasted like venom in my mouth. As I continued, it only got worse. "Do you know _why _I won't lie for you? Because you are a traitor to your own family! You are a liar and I know that you went to the Volturi and gave us the death sentence by _WILL! _OH! And you told _Naomi _that we weren't your family anymore! What the _hell_ did we ever do to _YOU?"_ By this time, yelling at that straight up traitor seemed to make me a little better.

So after that, I didn't give her a chance to answer my question and I ran as fast as I could to my spot in this forest. It was my thinking spot. I had only lived here for a short time and I already had my own little spot. It was a small little wildflower meadow. In the middle I put a rock that I shaped into an almost comfortable seat. This is where I did my thinking. In my head, I was fighting with myself. I kept wondering if I should give Traitor a chance to explain herself. Half of me said yes, the other side said HECK NO!

'If I forgave her, maybe we wouldn't all die.'

'Of course we'll still die; she already told them how to kill us!'

'Well, what if it did save us!'

'It won't save us! That is a stupid idea! It will never work!'

My mind went in circles for hours until I heard a '_snap_'. I tensed up. Then, I heard and Zina's voice. Instantly, her voice calmed me down. "Alexandria Elizabeth Brandon, if you do not come out of that chair thing, I will drag you through a fire pit in the middle of the Sahara Desert, I swear I will!" Zina warned. I ran to get her. Zina never said things she didn't mean.

I had learned that when she was about 7 years old. She had a friend named Ashley who later on became a vampire with us. We still keep in touch. She is an amazing friend! Zina told her that if she didn't come out of her hiding place after the game of hide and seek, that she would cut off one of Ashley's pony tails. Let's just say that Ashley's mom wasn't too happy when her daughter came home.

"I am here, ZeeZee! No need to over react! I was only out for a few hours!" Sometimes it was like Zina was the oldest sister instead of me, but it was only because she was the most protective. "A few hours? You think you were only out here for a few hours?" She asked. She was absolutely serious. So was I. "Yes." I said simply. "Lexi, you have been out here for 3 days." She stated. My eyes widened. I was out here that LONG?!?! It didn't feel like 3 days. "Let's go home; you need a good shower to wash off that mud. Alice is going to have a fit about that outfit though." I walked home with Zina and climbed in the house through my bedroom window. I wanted to skip out on the explaining until I was showered and ready. I was also afraid of how Alice would yell at me for my outfit being completely ruined.

**A/N: Hey Guys! I finished this one! I am going to be gone from Mon- Sun, so I am so sorry, there is no chance of an update all next week, but I will try to get it out maybe one day after that! Sorry, and I hoped you liked it! Armani will be explained in the next chapter, I promise! Love forever, **

**~Kandiez Cullen3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Questions and A Lot of Screaming

**Lexi POV**

As I went into the shower, I knew that I needed to let the warm water help me feel better. It was a what I used to do as a human. I was done in a few minutes and put on a dry outfit. I didn't really care what I looked like at the moment.

I started to think about Marissa. How could she betray us? What did we do? My mind was buzzing with questions. I think I was hurting Edward's head because he went for a run.

Marissa was going to pay one day. I knew it. It was just the way the world worked.

I didn't know when the Volturi would be here, so I had to ask Alice. That was a touchy subject for Alice though. I knew I had to go and ask her though. We all had to be prepared.

I walked to Alice's room and she immediately started talking. "Lexi, I already know that we have to talk. So, the Volturi will be here in about two weeks, they will have a few new members; they will not be newborns except maybe one or two. Does that answer most of them?" Alice was good. I know that she was a future watcher, but I still had to ask. "How did you know?" I asked. "Jasper asks the same types of questions as you. Whatever Jasper wanted to know, I figured you did too." She shrugged. "What about Marissa? Will she help kill us?" I asked.

"Lexi, I can't see that. I just saw after the fight so far. I can't see some of the people who will be fighting with us." She replied. I didn't know who she was thinking of, so I just nodded. I would see them then.

"Alice, may I start calling my friends?" I asked her. I knew that we would need help in stopping the Volturi. "Yes. You must have great friends. It seems as if you know that they will join the fight no matter what." I nodded. My friends would die for me in a heartbeat. I think. I have lost touch with a few, but when we were friends, we were like family.

I decided to go to Zina's room. She always knew who to call and when. She calls everyone she knows for Christmas. "hey, Zee-Zee. We need to start calling people. The Volturi are after us again. But, this time it was Marissa who told them that there was something bad with us and I yelled at her and I ran away and I think that she did too and now we only have two weeks to get people to help us take out the Volturi." I said in a rush. Zina turned around slowly. She looked extremely confused. Well, she did have a reason to be. I only understood half of what I said. "What? Talk a little bit slower. I caught like the words Marissa, Volturi, and call." Zina talked really slow. I rolled my eyes at her.

I told her the whole story. Beginning to end. At the end, I could tell that she was mad. Only about three sentences didn't include profanities. If it were in writing, it would look like this:

That little piece of *$*% ! How could she? $%^& Her! !#$%^ Her #$%^ I trusted that #%#%^&&&!

You get the picture…… She wasn't a happy camper……..

After Zina calmed down, I could tell that she still wanted to rip Marissa to shreds. But, we needed to talk before that.

"Zee, why are we so quick to accept that Marissa…… well, did this to us……?" I asked her seriously. I needed to know. "Well, I guess that I never really trusted her before. No, that isn't it, I always trusted her. Umm……. I don't know. I just kind of always had these times, even when we were human, where I thought that she was hiding something from us. And I don't know why or what." Zina said. That was how I felt too. I knew that it was exactly the way I felt.

**A/N: OK, this was a short one, but I will be updating REALLY SOON! I promise! Oh, and please don't ask me what is going to happen. Because truth be told, I don't even know! Thank YOU! I have stopped the prizes cuz no one gets motivated! Review if you would like!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sister Times

**Lexi POV**

As I went out of Zina's room after our talk, I realized how little time we actually had. I still needed to track down ALL of my friends and acquaintances. First, Ashley. Ashley had a unique power. She played with sounds. She could make a sound so loud that it could shatter a vampire within 2 seconds.

Ella was of course going to fight with us. She was probably one of our most important fighters. She was trained in combat and she could manipulate objects. My favorite thing about her in this fight would be only one thing though. She was my sister. She would help me the whole way through. I loved her. I hadn't really gotten much time to spend with her lately. She and Alice were really close right now though. Alice got to redo her closet. Twice. So, I needed some time with her. Alice too. Maybe Zina as well.

"OK, guys, you all know what is happening right?" I asked them. I ended up bringing Ella, Zina, and Alice to my spot so that we could talk.

"Yes! Traitor Sister is going to kill us!" Alice said. Wow, she catches on quick. Alice almost seemed excited………. But, why?

"Alice……" I asked cautiously, "Umm…. Why are you _excited?_"

"Because……. Well, you'll get it later!" Alice just grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. Alice never ceased to amaze me.

"I don't get it though, why would Marissa betray us like this? What did we do to her?" Ella asked. Ella was always so sweet. But, I didn't have an answer to her question.

"I don't know, Elle, I just don't know." I answered honestly.

Then, I noticed Alice staring at my hair differently. She looked puzzled.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked her. Then, I knew my eyes widened. I forgot to tell her about me dying my hair. I guess it was washing out from my resent shower. I forgot to tell her that my natural hair color is dirty blonde…….

"You dyed you hair? _Why?_" She asked. To be honest, I didn't really know…..

"Umm……. Not quite sure…….. I think it was because I just got bored……" Again, at least I answered truthfully.

"But your hair is so pretty!" She said in a whiney voice. I just shrugged.

To Ella and Zina, this was all old news. They were just staring off into space.

Then, I heard a snap of a twig. My instincts were on high alert then.

**A/N: OK, who snuck up on Them???? Is it the bad guys??? OH NO!!!! Or, is it a friend??? Is Marissa going to DIE??? Do you hope so????? Hope you liked it, Shirbells, this chapter was dedicated to you!**

**~KandiezCullen!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Oh, the Snap!

**Alice POV**

I heard a snap and finally smelled werewolf. My head snapped to my right. Standing there was none other than Jacob Black. I noticed that Elle, Lexi, and Zina were holding their breath. They noticed the terrible smell. "Jacob? Why are you here?" I asked him. It was supposedly "Vampire" territory. "I need to talk to you." He replied. I smiled. Looks like we wouldn't have to talk over the phone about this. "OK!" I said. I must have said that a little too cheerily because he looked at me funny. He started to lead me away. "Bye guys! I have to go. People to see! Love you!" I said quickly.

Then, I skipped along with Jacob. All of the sudden Jacob stopped. We were by a beach. That meant one thing. I was in La Push. My eyes went wide. "Jacob? Why did you lead me here? This is First Beach. I'm not allowed here." I told him. I was confused. Jacob looked at me seriously. "Bloo-Alice, we have been smelling some different vampires in the area. We need to know who they are and if they are a threat." I rolled my eyes for two reasons. First, he was about to call me 'Bloodsucker'. Second, the threats he was talking about were my harmless sisters! "So, you took me here to this restricted beach to have me tell you that I have family with me?" I giggled. "So, Jacob, they are my sisters, they are not threats. The feed the same way I do and there are 4 of them. Though, 1 of them is gone….." I explained.

Jacob shook his head. "No, I've smelled 16 just today. I know that you have _family_ over." I cocked my head to the side. There was no way the Volturi got here that fast. It would have taken at least a few more days. "Umm….. Why don't you come over to the house? I'm sure that everyone needs to hear this." I replied. He just nodded. We all knew that Jacob hated the way we smelled.

I took off running toward home. I crossed my sisters' scents on the way. They were probably home too.

Jasper was waiting on the porch. I guess that one of them had told him who I was going to be meeting with. Silly. I trusted Jacob. Not with my life, but enough to trust him not to kill me and enough to be friends, sort of.

"Alice." He breathed. I loved the way he said my name. I bounded into his arms happily. "Hey, Jazzy!" I said. I was happy to see him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He cringed a little bit. My eyes widened. I worried that he didn't love me anymore. Jasper shook his head and grinned. "You just smell like dog, Darlin'. No need to think the worst." He said. Then, he kissed me passionately on the lips. Right in the middle, I remembered Jacob when he cleared his throat. Jasper stepped back. He laughed when he saw the pout on my face. "Jacob, go on in." I said sadly. I was still sulking. Once Jacob was in the house, Jasper gave me a quick peck and carried me inside.

Bella was on the couch reading. "JAKE!" She squealed happily. She dumped her book on the floor and ran to give him a hug. Edward then came in the room. "Hello, Jacob." He said. Bella jumped back into Edward's arms quickly. He had just come back from hunting. I knew I was right from the very beginning about them.

"Family Meeting!" I yelled up stairs. I knew that if I talked in my normal voice, everyone would still hear me. But where's the fun in that? Immediately there were twelve people in the living room. I gestured to Jacob and he told them about the mysterious scents. Everyone was in a jumble. Ella then lifted the coffee table in the air above everyone. The room fell silent as they all stared at the floating coffee table. I grinned at Ella. She hated to yell but she knew how to get a room quiet. 'Thank you' I mouthed to her. She just put the table back in place.

"Now, why don't we think about this logically?" I said. "Now, we know that it is a little early for the Volturi to be here. They usually take their time. So, what else could be happening?" I asked to no one in particular.

"What about an army? Forks is rainy and dark. Low population though. But, still." Jasper suggested. "Probable. But, this land is surrounded by all of your scents. Any vampire within a 300 mile radius would run as fast as possible. Seriously, if they smell 12 others and over ten shape-shifters, they would run." I said.

I couldn't think of anything else and I was starting to lose hope.

"Maybe a Volturi 'scouting' group?" Ella asked. "Smart. But if the Volturi want us so bad, then they would most likely bring a lot more than 16." I replied. Then, I started to second guess myself. "Right?" I asked.

I looked to Carlisle. He had the most expertise on the Volturi. He was one of them a while back.

"I would think that if the Volturi would be scouting, they would send about 10 guards. But, considering our numbers, they would most likely send about 12-18 guards." Carlisle said.

I could tell that Esme was nervous. She was playing with Carlisle's shirt between her thumb and fore finger. She told us that it was an old human habit. I gave her an I-Feel-Bad-For-You look. She gave a nervous smile in return.

"Thank you Carlisle. What should we do?" I asked. I was confused.

"Well, why don't we call some friends? They would be a big help in either situation." Carlisle said.

"I want to go out and look for them by foot." Rose said. She never really asked. Just stated what she wanted.

"If Rosie goes, I go." Emmett said. He was always one to go with his mate. So sweet. Just like my Jasper.

"Bella and I want to go too. We need some time alone." Edward stated. When he said alone, I gave a little shudder.

"Carlisle and I will go on foot as well." Esme said.

"Alice, Jasper, You too should stay to introduce your new family." Carlisle said. It was settled then.

"Ella, Lexi, and Zina, You will be here as well. You will need to make friends with all of our friends. We need them. Oh, and don't forget to call your friends as well." Esme reminded.

"Umm…. You guys will have to pack for yourselves. I'm sorry, but I am a little too busy." I said.

Then, I turned to Bella. She worried me. "Bella, you will pack section 6F from your closet. It's the 'Travel' section." I told her. I organized her closet three months ago. Bella just rolled her eyes and headed to pack.

Everyone headed to pack their bags. The only people left in the living room were Jacob, Ella, Lexi, Zina, and I. Jacob looked uncomfortable. I almost forgot he was there. "You can go if you want Jacob." I reminded him. He mumbled a quick thanks and ran off to tell his pack of today's events.

"Well, I guess it's time to call all those long lost friends." Zina said. Lexi and Ella nodded.

**A/N: OK, I am sorry! I know that you all probably hate me for my slow updating, but none of you flamed me for it! I love you guys so so SO much! Hopefully you don't stop reading. I am having a few personal issues and I needed a while to calm down. Otherwise, I may have just had the fight scene here and everyone would have died. So, I will try and update sooner this time. I love you guys! Especially YOU SHIRBELLS! You are an amazing friend even when I'm not!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sweet Messes

**Marissa POV**

I followed this poor man into a dark alley way. He had no idea what he was in for. I put on my "weak human" face. "Sir, could you help me? I am terribly lost and cold." I asked him sweetly. He looked a little shocked. Then, he smiled wickedly. You could tell that he was one of those people you shouldn't trust. Especially if you are a girl. "Come with me dear. I will show you where to go." He replied. I got a good whiff of him and the venom in my mouth started to flow. He would taste delectable. His blood was so sweet. I would savor every drop of his warm blood.

As we were coming to the end of the alley, I stopped and called him. "Sir, I must repay you for your services." I said sweetly. I always kiss my prey before I drink them. To get their blood flowing faster. He came back to where I was standing. "You have cash?" He asked confused.

I shook my head. I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. His heartbeat sped up. That was my queue. "I would say 'I love you', But, I would feel bad that I only loved you for your blood." I whispered in his ear.

Then, I bit his neck. The blood flowed eagerly into my mouth. It was so much better than I imagined. The blood was so sweet. After years of wretched animal blood, I could taste every flavor of this delectable blood. It warmed my throat and made my eyes a brilliant red.

This was my sweet, bloody mess.

When I was finished staring at my little disaster, I dug through the man's pockets. I found his wallet. Perfect. I found 2,000 dollars in cash. Just enough for a little fun tonight. I left the man's body in the alley. I didn't have enough respect for him to toss him in a dumpster.

I walked toward a new little bar on the side of Port Angeles, Washington. As I walked in, I saw all the men staring at me. Most of them looked already drunk. I just _had _to taste them all.

I went to the bartender who was still ogling at my appearance. "May I have 20 shots for each of these wonderful men?" I asked him in my most alluring voice.

He didn't smell too good, so I wouldn't taste him. He smelled too much of manure. It was repulsive.

"Of course, My Lady. Anything you want." He said. I suppose he was trying to be alluring as well, but his voice sounded horse and brittle. "Thank you." I said as I handed him all 2,000 dollars. He counted all the bills and stared at me with wide eyes.

As time went by, I could see each man getting more tipsy with every shot of liquor. After everyone finished. I decided to carry out my plan.

I strutted over to the table in the middle of the bar. Climbing on top of it, I made sure that I looked good. "Now, whoever wants to come to my apartment, follow the red Ferrari." I said. Then I jumped off the table and walked out the door.

I drove to the nearest apartment building and walked inside. I decided on going into one at the very top of the building so that no one would hear their screams.

At apartment J13, I picked the lock and let every drunken man inside. I was content with the fact that every man not including the bartender was there. As they walked inside, I took in each of their scents. If one ran, I was positive I could find him. "Now, wait here until I return." I said in a soft voice.

I came back out in very skimpy lingerie. Everyone's heart was beating a mile a minute. I smiled. Then, I drank each one's blood and none ran. Apparently they were O.K. with dying as long as I was the one delivering it. I stared at my sweet messes happily. I was full. Even a little slushy.

I looked into a mirror conveniently hung beside me. I saw my red eyes. You could say that I wasn't too proud of my red eyes. I was happier when they were gold. But, then _they _did this to me. They made me a cold-blooded killer. Actually, just a cold killer. It was all _their_ fault I was like this. I had no choice in the matter! _They _drove me to this. My "family".

I hopped out the window and Decided my next stop would be Italy. By foot. I was going to join the guard just in time to help kill my "family".

**A/N: O.K. That was a little bit of Marissa's mind. This wasn't my happiest chapter, but it shows you where Marissa's mind is. This was one chapter that just came to me. Sadly. Short, yet effective. This chapter is a little violent, but that is why I rated it "T". So that I could have a little wiggle room. Well, R&R if you have the heart to. Thank you so much for reading this far. Love,**

**Kandiez 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Finally

**Lexi POV**

It had been 2 weeks since I had called everyone I knew. Everyone was willing to fight with us. If it came to that. So far, we had 5 friends over. The others were all on their way. The Denali coven would be here in a short time.

First was my "Nieces". Lena, Andy , and Mina. Their full names were Selena, Andrea, and marina, But they each prefer something different.

Selena was the oldest. She had dark brown hair with blue eyes. She looked 18 years old and acted 18 as well. In reality, she was about 33 years old. She was always happy singing. She sang to her hearts' desire. Where ever she was, if you were near her, you could hear her sing. She had a beautiful voice that naturally lured people in. But, she wasn't too girlie. She didn't really care about fashion, make-up, or painting her nails. She had no abilities other than a gorgeous voice.

Andy was a different creature. She had blazing red hair and deep green eyes. She was a laid back kind of girl. She liked to look nice, but usually would just throw on whatever she felt like wearing. Andy also had a side of her that was buried deep. You could only see it on her worst days. Sometimes, if you got her mad, you would get one heck of an earful. Andy could scream at you like the world was ending. But, otherwise, she was sweet as candy and as beautiful as the stars. Andy was in the middle about fashion, make up and things like that. She would wear a little bit and paint her nails once in a while, but she didn't really need it. Andy was a little flirty, but only if she needed or wanted to be. She looked 17, but was really 21. She did have a special ability. She could see into people's hearts. She saw who they really were and what they wanted in life.

Marina was a girlie girl. She was your classic blonde hair, blue eyed girl. She was very into music and fashion. She spent over an hour getting ready to go to the supermarket. She never liked fighting. She thought it was dirty and devious. She looked like she was only fifteen. Though, she really wasn't much older. Marina was 19 years old. Her talent was to be able to turn invisible. Apparently as a human she was good at not being noticed.

Oh, and did I mention that they were all half-breeds? Each from a different mother. Their father was a vampire and treated humans like animals. His name was Joham. He was Ronny's brother. So, when the Volturi found him, they killed him and let these girls wander. I heard they have a brother somewhere, but he never shows his face to them.

The other two people at the house so far were Ashley and Armani. My friends were coming to visit me anyway and they were so sweet.

Now, I just had to wait for the Cullens. I had all of 5 friends willing to fight alongside me. I wonder how many the Cullens have. I was starting to lose hope.

"Lexi!" Ella shouted to me. "They're here!"

"O.K!" I said as I ran to the front door. The Denalis were here.

A girl with blonde hair started to speak quickly as soon as I was in the room."Hi! My name is Tanya! These are my family members Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate."

"Hi, I'm Lexi" I said. I held out my hand to shake Tanya's, but instead, Tanya pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"I am Ella, and beside me is Zina." Ella introduced. Tanya hugged Ella then Zina.

"So, Alice, These are your sisters? They are lovely." Carmen said.

"Yes. I love them already." Alice replied.

"Well, why don't we go and meet their friends now? It was a pleasure meeting you." Kate said.

We nodded.

I headed into my room. I tossed myself on the bed. I was emotionally tired from everything that has been going on around me.

Suddenly, I was thrust into a vision.

_Marissa was in an apartment building somewhere here in Washington. She was standing in the middle of more than 20 drained bodies... in lingerie….. As she opened her eyes, they were red. Realization hit me. Marissa had killed all of those men. Weirdly enough, they were all men. When Marissa looked into the mirror she looked a little saddened, then, furious. _

That was the end of my vision. I gasped. Marissa killed all of those men. She always was a bit of a slut… But, I feel bad for those poor men's families! What if the men had a wife and children? What if the father payed the rent for an apartment? What if now the family will be out on the street? All just because my "Sister" Got thirsty and was bored!

I was disgusted with Marissa! Then, Mina knocked on my door. "Come in!" I said loudly. Mina walked in slowly. "Auntie Alexandria?" she said quietly. "Yes?" I asked. "Umm….. I'm bored. Can I paint your nails?" She asked excitedly. All of the sudden, Alice was in my room as well. "She is going to say yes and I am TOTALLY HELPING!" Alice shouted. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I knew that I was going to do it anyway. #1, I couldn't resist any of my little nieces. #2, I couldn't resist Alice. #3, Mina and Alice were happy about it. So, I decided just to endure the torture.

**A/N: O.K. Lexi saw what Marissa did, the family and friends are coming in, and Lexi is enduring the torture of her niece and sister! This was to my lovely reviewers! If you notice, I used some of their words in there! Any review puts a smile on my face!**


	14. Chapter 14: My Little Oopsie

Chapter 14: My Little Oopsie

**A/N: I know that most of you really don't like Marissa, but this chapter will have a bit to do with later chapters… I think….**

**Marissa POV**

I looked into the present to see what Alexandria was doing.

_Lexi had a blank look on her face. Most likely having a vision. Then, she gasped and snapped out of it. She started to quiver a little. Then, her eyes opened and she looked furious and disgusted. Since she was blood related to me, I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes behind the fury._

_Then, My Little Mina knocked on Alexandria's door. My little Mina was my favorite Niece. I told her that frequently too. She loved me. "Come in!"Lexi said loudly. Mina walked in slowly. "Auntie Alexandria?" she asked quietly. "Yes? Lexi asked. "Umm….. I'm bored. Can I paint your nails?" She asked excitedly. All of the sudden, Alice was in her room as well. "She is going to say yes and I am TOTALLY HELPING!" Alice shouted. Lexi rolled my eyes and nodded._

I was pulled out of my vision. None of them even missed me! Or acknowledged I was gone! My little Mina was there for a visit and I wasn't there! I mean, I could care less about Andrea or Selena, But Mina I loved!

I was furious. They never even told me they were coming! I needed a hunt. I wasn't quite in Italy though. So I took a different route.

In a few miles, I found a delectable scent. It was like honey and Lilac. Such a sweet smell. It pulled me. I sped towards it.

There, I saw a man. Perfect. Not fat, but not skinny, and not gorgeous, but not ugly. This was my kind of food. I put on my, "I'm-a-weak-human" face. "Sir, I am so terribly lost" I said with a pitiful, choked sob. He looked at me. He looked so sorry for me. I knew my clothes were raggedy because I didn't have a chance to bring any extras with me. "Come with me. I can take you to my house. My wife will fix dinner and you can sleep in my daughter's room." He said. I smiled and nodded.

I knew I couldn't kill him in front of his family. It would be too conspicuous. A whole family missing. I just wanted him anyways. I had a great idea. "Umm, Sir, I need to use the restroom, can we stop at the nearest station?" I asked him sweetly. "Of course darling." He said paternally. Little did he know, I recorded him saying that. It was all a part of my plan. How far I went to get my food.

We finally got to the gas station. I smiled at the plan that was about to kill the man with the sweet blood. And I didn't even know his name.

"O.K, Miss, here you are. I'll wait right here until you are done." He said. I gave him a small smile. I walked into the foul-smelling bathroom. Then, I sneakily walked back out. The man didn't hear me. I slowly pulled the cell phone from his back pocket. I ran back into the deserted bathroom and called the man's wife.

She answered on the 4th ring. "Hello Charles!" The Woman said happily. "This isn't Charles." I stated. "Whom may I ask is speaking?" She asked me professionally. "I am Lexi. I just found out that my boyfriend has a wife. Charlie I fear has been cheating on us." I told her sadly. The other line was silent. So, I continued. I really wanted Charles' blood. "Charlie has been with me for 9 weeks. He is here now." I told her. "Prove it!" She challenged. "Do you want me to come back to you Charles?" I called into the phone's microphone. Then, I pressed play on my recorder. "Of course, Darling" It sounded perfect.

"Well, tell Charles that he isn't welcome home any longer!" The woman shouted angrily. I smirked to myself. Now, no one would look for him.

I went outside of the woman's restroom and smiled at Charles angelically. His returning smile almost made me think twice about killing him. I quickly shooed that thought of falling in love with a human. It was silly. I dragged Charles into the women's bathroom.

I started to kiss him. His heart sped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately. I started to wrap my legs around his waist. Then, his heart was going so fast that I knew it was time to bite him.

I started draining him. I heard the door to the bathroom open. I ran into a stall as fast as I could and dragged my meal with me.

When I heard the woman leave, I stepped out of the dirty stall and looked at Charles as he writhed in pain. He never screamed. Suddenly, his phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver. "You aren't my daddy." A girl said. "No, I am not." I said coldly. The girl sounded no older than 6 years old. But, she was keeping me from my meal! If I waited too long, the blood would get tainted with venom. "Goodbye!" I yelled harshly. Her daddy's blood was too sweet to give up.

I ran back to Charles. I tried to bite into him, but his skin was no longer soft or red. It was too late. He was my little oopsie. I smiled at him even though his eyes were closed tight with pain. I could get used to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FOUR DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw my angel's eyes start to open. I was so happy! I was going to see his first vampire steps in life. I had been telling him all about myself for the four days he was changing. It was a long transformation, but I was sure he would be worth it.

"Good morning, Charles!" I said happily.

"Where am I?" he asked. His voice was like velvet. So soft and smooth.

"Well, you are in a hotel with me!" I said happily. Then, I had an idea. "Do you remember your human life sweetie?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused. "No, should I?" He asked. This was perfect. "No, darling, you shouldn't" I cooed to him sweetly.

"So, who are you?" he asked me. And this was my time to tell him about our life. "Well, baby, We are here in Italy for a vacation. You took me here so that you could propose to me in a more romantic area." I told him. I stroked his head lovingly. I put fake memories into his head about us. I put us on our first date, and every other thing in our "relationship". That is my second talent. I can put memories, fake or real into someone's head.

"Marissa! Baby! I am so sorry! How could I ever forget you? Will you ever forgive me?" He was asking franticly. I smiled at him and nodded. He pecked me on the lips. It was magical. _HE _kissed_ me._ "I love you, Missy." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. Now, I had a mate to fight alongside me. And, as much as I hated to admit, he was a mate to _love_ me.

I looked into Charles' blood red eyes. They reminded me of what Charles was probably thirsty for. "Let's hunt!" I said happily.

**A/N: So, Marissa looks into the present and can put memories into a person's mind. Making them think that it is real. She has to touch the person though. Charles will be a MAJOR person soon. Well, Bye for now! I will try to update!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ideas killed the Iguana

**Alice POV**

Everyone we had convinced to come was at our home. That included the Amazon, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, and Romanian covens. We also had a few nomads from America and Europe. A few of my sisters' friends and family were here too.

When Jacob's pack came for meetings with the family, Jacob imprinted. On my niece, Andy.

It was so different thinking I had nieces. Since they were my sisters' family, they were suddenly my family too.

At first, Zina and Lexi were quite upset about the imprint on their niece. Ella was calm though. She had already known what imprinting was. Ella was a reader. After a few days, Zina and Lexi settled down.

Andy was going to get married the month after the Volturi left.

"Aunt Alice, can you look up for me please?" Mina asked. I was pulled from my thoughts. Mina was doing my make-up. She was almost as good as me and she wanted a few pointers on how to get better. So I let her test her skills on me. I looked up so that she could put on my eyeliner. I was staring at my bathroom ceiling on our 2nd story.

"What were you thinking about Auntie?" She asked me while working with my black eyeliner.

"I was thinking about how many guests we have and how your sister is going to g-" I was cut off by a sudden vision. I watched my eyes go out of focus and then I was seeing something other than a girl holding a bunch of make-up.

"_Hi, Baby!" Marissa said to a man. A vampire. The man kissed her on the lips passionately. "Where were you, babe? I missed you. And I brought you a snack." He said. He was holding a girl about 13 years old. She had brown hair that hung down to her hips."Oh, well, honey, how do you feel about kids?" She asked him seriously. That confused me. It seemed to confuse him as well. "What do you mean, Missy?" He asked. She took a deep unnecessary breath. "Alright, Sweetie, you know how I created you right?" He shuddered and Marissa took that as a "yes". "Well, Baby, I want to make children for us." She told him. She looked sincere. But, in her eyes I could see something else. A burning. Not for human death, but my family's death. How could that be in her eyes when she was talking about children?"Charles, do you want children with me?" she asked him. She placed her hand on his cheek. Then, in a flash, his eyes went from red, to blue to black and then, red again. "Of course, Baby. I will have a million children with you if it makes you happy." He smiled at her. Marissa's grin got bigger. Her face was smug._

My eyes focused to Edward shaking me. "Alice!" he called. He sighed when he realized I was back to our current reality. "ALICE!" He yelled in my ear. It hurt. I smacked his arm. Not enough to hurt him though. "Don't yell in my ear, Eddie!" I whined. He growled. I smiled smugly back at him.

"O.K. Alice, what was that vision about? I know for a fact that two vampires can't have children!" He was confused about what Marissa meant by 'children'.

"She is probably going to turn a bunch of 14 year old girls and boys into vampires. Then act as their mother." I said. Then I thought for a minute.

"Or she might adopt babies or steal them. And when they are of age, turn them into vampires." I said. Rosalie was talking about children one night and how bad she wanted some. But, in the end she said it would be wrong to take away another woman's baby.

Edward's eyes widened. "I think she is going to turn a bunch of children into vampires." Edward whispered.

"Why would that be so bad, Uncle Edward?" Mina asked. I had forgotten she was there.

I answered for Edward. "Because newly changed vampires are very strong. Their strength is from all their blood and all the other blood that they are taking in." I explained.

"Then how so you defeat them?" She asked.

"Well, Uncle Jasper will have to tell you his story." I said.

"O.K. let's go get him!" She smiled. She started skipping toward the stairs "Uncle Jasper?" She sang. She was always so happy and so vibrant. Jasper really loved her. As his niece of course. He told me that she reminded him of me. "I'm down here, Minnie!" He yelled.

I could tell that he was in the garage With Emmett. They were working on Bella's Ferrari for a prank. I rolled my eyes. Bella was going to flip. They were painting it with every color they could find and putting yellow fabric interior. I giggled Edward zoomed past me. "I'm helping!" Edward said once he was in the garage. I walked down the stairs with Mina at my side.

"What are they doing in there?" she asked me.

I smiled. "They are playing with your Auntie Bella. You'll see it!" I said. Bella, Rose, Esme, Andy, and Lena were hunting.

When we opened the door, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward froze in place. They were covered in car paint. Emmett was holding Edward's shoulders so that they were facing each other and had a purple can of spray paint pointed over his hair. Jasper had his pink can of spray paint next to Emmett's back after spraying it. And Edward was holding his can toward Emmett's torso with his yellow paint.

My mouth hung open to the scene in front of me. Then, in a second, everyone burst out laughing. From the boys' mess, most of the cars had paint all over them in various colors. Rosalie was going to be FURIOUS. A few people who were on the first floor came to see what the commotion was about. Their mouths either hung open or burst out laughing.

"Alright, I think you guys should get showered." I suggested. They were really messy. They all looked at each other for a second and smiled. Their attention focused on me. I knew what they were going to do.

"No! I am weari-" I got cut off by three colors of paint being spraying me from head to toe. I glared at them. "We now have to go shopping after this is all over. And all three of you are coming!" I threatened.

I turned on my Gucci heel and started to walk upstairs. I tried not to laugh. I was doing good. Until I got half way up the stairs. Then, I couldn't help it. I fell to the floor on the step and started laughing hysterically. Jasper appeared beside me. He was laughing with me.

Then, he tensed suddenly. I stopped laughing to look at him. "What?" I hissed. "I think that in about an hour, we are going to be pulled apart by an unstoppable force." He said. "What? Why? Who?" I asked. He said one name that scared the bejeebies out of me at that moment. "Esme." He whispered.

I quickly stood up and looked at our once white stairs. About 8 stairs were splotched with yellow, pink, and purple paint. We were dead.

I took off running to my room. I took my ruined clothes off and put them in my "Burn" basket. It was for all the clothes I had to burn. I took a warm shower. Well, warm to me.

After I was clean, I put on a white spaghetti strap top with gold lining, black jeans, a black sweater, and a pair of black Jessica Simpson heels with a platform. I was decent.

"Mina! Make-up time!" I yelled. Mina was up here in record time. She towed me to the bathroom with all of the cosmetics. Every few minutes I gave her pointers. Then, when I was done, I did her make-up. As if on cue, all the girls came through the door back from hunting right when I was finished with Mina. Including Esme.

"Umm… Mina, go downstairs for a few minutes." I said shakily. She shrugged and hopped happily to greet every one. "Esme?" I yelled to her from the stairs. "Coming." She said.

Once she set a foot on the first step, she froze. "Alice?" She asked. She was about to be mad. "O.K. Mommy, I fell and I was covered in paint from Edward and Emmett fighting with the paint." I said. I was about to say jasper too, but I didn't want him in trouble. "Sweetie, I think you mean Edward, Emmet, _and _Jasper." She said sweetly. Too sweetly. That scared me. "I'm sorry, Mommy! I fell laughing and I accidently painted the stairs!"I said so quickly that even I had trouble separating the words coming out of my mouth. Esme giggled. "It's O.K. I was going to change the carpet after the Volturi left anyways." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief. And Esme hugged me.

"Meeting!" Carlisle said loudly. We all started walking toward the living room. I sat at Jasper's feet. Then, I noticed everyone in the living room. We were lucky we chose a house with a big living room.

"O.K. I am going to go straight into the issue. We believe that Marissa is going to make a newborn vampire army. She probably wants to help the Volturi. In the end, she wants to keep all of her 'children'." Carlisle said. A few people gasped and others just looked horrified. A vampire army _and _the Volturi all conspiring against us! My sister wanted us dead. Badly.

**A/N: Hi! Would you want another Marissa POV? Or do you want to stick to the good people POVs? I chose for Jacob and Andy to be together because Jacob shouldn't end up without an imprint. And half breed Andy just worked. (: Anyhoo, thanks for reading! **

**P.S. In alice's vision, when Marissa touches Charles' cheek, she is putting a memory of him telling her that he desperately wanted children. So….. I just wanted to clear that up!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 18: Jessica and the Texts

**Marissa POV**

"Umm… Hello. I was just curious about the scent here in the neighborhood, and I wanted to make sure my children were safe." I said quickly. Candy took in the color of my eyes and looked at me sadly.

"You know, you can hunt animals. I have changed my diet. I am sure you would like to get back to your children, but I just wanted to let you know." Candy said. I nodded.

"I never thought of that. May be I could try. Thank you for assuring me that you are safe for my children to be around." I said quickly.

"No problem. I was just like you before I met a girl on the internet who told me the same thing. Go try it." She said. Then, Candy closed her door, and I went to me car. I sped towards Jessica Newton's house. She would be my next baby. If she wasn't a vampire. I parked in the driveway and knocked on the door. It was 7:15, so she should be home. A man with blonde hair and a baby face answered the door. He was holding a baby with pink clothes and a pink hair band. "Is Jessica home?" I asked him. His eyes looked over my body and he smiled.

"Yep. She is feeding our other twin. I will call her down." He said. He gestured me in and I sat on the couch in the living room. He put the baby girl in a playpen across the room. Once he was up the stairs, I ran towards the playpen and looked inside. The baby girl had started to chew on the little dolly she was playing with. She was adorable. She seemed to have Charles' dimples. I picked her up and she didn't seem to mind my cool skin. I kissed her forehead and it felt so natural. The little bit of hair on top of her head was so soft. I wanted to take her so badly, but there was no way I could handle her blood with a lot of newborn vampire babies on the way. I kissed her head and set her down as Jessica came down the stairs looking miserable. Her hair was put into a sloppy bun, and she had an old, stained t-shirt with sweats on. Jessica had another baby on her hip as well. He was dressed in a blue one-see with airplanes.

"Tell me your story honey." I told her. I expected her to ask me why or even ask who I was, but she just put the baby in the pen with his sister and launched into her story.

"Well, as soon as I got out of high school, I met up with Mike at the college. I was drunk, and he was so handsome. SO we went to his dorm and… well… you know. So, a little while later, I started throwing up in the morning, and I thought I got sick, so I went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant. I got Mike right away. He married me and my family disowned me. We got this tiny little house and had these little brats soon after. I want to get out of this whole mess, but I am afraid what will happen to me kids, and Mike can't think for himself, and I can't leave the kids with him! I don't get any breaks! I mean, seriously! He is just an inconsiderate jerk! But, because I went to college, I get punished!" She ranted. I felt bad for her, but I would help her.

Come with me I said as I led her to my car. She got up and came with me. This would be easier than expected. She sat in the front and clicked her seatbelt. I drove her to my house and touched her cheek. I put in memories of Mike killing her kids and them getting a divorce.

"Come inside, Jessie." I said as I led her up the driveway to the house. She nodded and followed. I am your new mom. You have two siblings inside. They can't wait to meet you!" I told her excitedly. Jessica smiled. I walked her into Jasper and Alice's room.

"This is your room. We are going home to see your daddy in a little bit." I said. Just as she was about to ask, I gave her the memories of her father and I. I also threw in one of her loving me. Her eyes flashed, and I knew my work was done. Jessica fell asleep after and I changed her into a pink tank top and a frilly pink mini skirt.

Walking upstairs, I heard a crash. I instantly started to run. When I opened the door, Angela was glaring at Sammy and Sammy was looking shocked at the broken lamp.

"What happened in here?" I asked calmly. Sammy and Angela looked at me in shock and fright.

"Mom, I am sorry. I broke the lamp." Sammy said sadly. I looked around the room. I spotted and Identical lamp on the other side of the bed and looked at it for a moment. It was simply white with nothing else. I tipped it over and let it crash onto the floor. Angela and Sammy looked at me with confusion written all over their faces.

"You can trash this place. It is a temporary home. You can wreck as much as you want. We are leaving tomorrow." I said. I walked out of the room and decided to watch a cooking show until Jessica woke up. I needed to learn how to cook if I wanted to keep my children healthy and happy. I turned it to Rachel Ray and then, I started to text Charles.

Baby, I have Angela, Samuel,

And Jessica. They are beautiful and well.

Jessica is asleep and Samuel and

Angela are waiting for me to cook dinner.

Cooking is hard.

xxx-Miss

I pressed send and waited for Charles to reply. Soon enough, my phone beeped.

Well, our children are

Beautiful, but why are they so old?

What does Jessica look like?

Don't forget to send daddy a few pics.

And don't forget some of my little

Missy too! I love you!

xxx- C

I smiled. I was happy to see that Charles obviously missed me. I missed him too.

I love you too baby. I can't wait to see

You! Neither can They!

Just three more days Lovie!

Xx, Miss

I smiled as I typed that. I couldn't wait to taste every last one of my children. To have them be mine in a quantifiable way. To be mine by venom. I ran upstairs to see Sammy's room wrecked and Sammy and Angela breathing hard. They wrecked the room. Oh, Well. I was ready to go home, and that meant that I had to make them immortal. If I didn't do it away from Charles, he would surely kill one of them.

"Sammy, come with me." I said seriously. He nodded and followed me into Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Yes, Mom?" He asked. I had a feeling that he was nervous that I was mad about the room.

"I am not mad at you, Sammy, but I am going to do something to you. You won't like it, but when it is finished, you will be officially mine." I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"Would you like to officially be my son?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Then, I bit him.

**A/N: Hey, I haven't updated in forever. I know. I have been working on a non-Fanfiction piece and I have gotten quite caught up in it. I am sorry. I haven't checked my mail either, so I am going to have a lot of things to do when internet gets back up. ): Well, Review if there is anything you want to say.**

**Love, Kandiez**


End file.
